


Through the Hourglass

by Daiong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Easter Eggs, Flashbacks, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Travel
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “เฮลิแกน? นายอยากจะไปเที่ยวดู ‘สวนที่สาบสูญของเฮลิแกน’?”“ที่รัก คุณจะเอาแต่ทวนทุกอย่างที่ผมพูดไม่ได้นะ” อซิราเฟลแย้ง แล้วพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนลง “เว้นเสียแต่ว่า คุณจะยังอยากอยู่ลอนดอนต่อ เราค่อย… เก็บเรื่องเที่ยวไว้คิดทีหลัง”Illustrations byMaelonOnline ordering: AthomuThere's overseas shipping. 👌 My fics are all in Thai, but if you happen to purchase it due to the illustrations, bookmark, etc., please give the love to Maelon too. <3





	1. ดอกบลูเบลล์ผลิบาน

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณ [okjetaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjetaime) ที่เป็น beta reader ให้น้า ขอบคุณจริง ๆ สำหรับทุกความเห็น ช่วยชี้อะไรให้ในหลาย ๆ จุดเลย <3
> 
> ขอบคุณ Maelon (มิตรสหายชาว Whovian) ที่วาดภาพให้ 555 ตอนแรกบรรยายกระเป๋าของอซิราเฟลเป็นสีน้ำตาลอ่อนธรรมดา พอเห็นภาพที่เมล่อนวาดแล้วถึงกับเป็นแรงบันดาลใจให้ไปแก้ให้อซิราเฟลถือกระเป๋าลายสก็อต 555  
  
บทที่ 1 - ช่วงกลางของบทที่ 2 ของฟิกนี้เราพิมพ์แจกเป็น free-paper ในงาน [#IneffableMeetingTH](https://twitter.com/Daiong/status/1173404602030411777) ล่ะค่ะ เป็นรูปแบบให้อ่านจบในตอนเดียวได้ ส่วนที่เหลือเรานำมาเขียนต่อ เพราะเขียนให้จบไม่ทันงานมีต

“ช่วงหลัง ผมคิดขึ้นมาว่า…” อซิราเฟลเอ่ย เบื้องหน้าเขาคือชา ขนมเค้กชิ้นสุดท้ายของวัน และโครวลีย์ ผู้ดื่มกาแฟของตนหมดไปเมื่อประมาณสิบนาทีที่แล้ว “เราน่าจะไปเที่ยวที่ไหนด้วยกันสักหน่อย สถานที่ใหม่ ๆ – ทางใต้ อะไรเทือกนั้น”

“ทางใต้?” โครวลีย์ทวน คางวางอยู่บนข้อนิ้วตัวเอง ขณะมองอซิราเฟลตักเค้กเข้าปาก “หมายถึงเคนท์ หรือเซอร์เรย์ อะไรแบบนั้นน่ะเหรอ”

“ไม่ซะทีเดียว” อซิราเฟลว่า ด้วยลักษณะการพูดที่ฟังดูเหมือนกำลังนำเสนอไอเดีย แต่ด้วยน้ำเสียงเหมือนตัดสินใจแล้ว “ผมออกจะนึกไปทาง… คอร์นวอลล์”

“คอร์นวอลล์” โครวลีย์เอนศีรษะเข้าไปหาเป็นเชิงตั้งใจฟัง คางเลื่อนไปอยู่ที่หลังมือแทน “รู้สึกอยากอาหารอะไรขึ้นมาอีกล่ะสิใช่ไหม คอร์นิชพาสตี? คอร์นิชคลอตเต็ดครีม?”

“ไม่—ผมหมายถึง ก็ใช่ คอร์นิชคลอตเต็ดครีม ไปจนถึงคอร์นิชไอศกรีมนั้น มีเอกลักษณ์ในแบบที่หาได้ยากจากที่อื่น กระนั้น… ผมก็คิดว่า…” อซิราเฟลเน้นเสียง แสดงท่าทีมีชั้นเชิงผิดวิสัย “พวกเราน่าจะไปเที่ยวกัน เปลี่ยนบรรยากาศ ผมกำลังนึกถึงสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ ‘อีเดนโปรเจ็ค’ กับ… เอ่อ-เอ่อ… สวนพฤกษศาสตร์เฮลิแกน ผมทราบว่ามันเป็นถึงหนึ่งในสวนที่ได้รับการฟื้นฟูที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในยุโรปนับแต่ปี 1990—และพวกเราก็ไม่ค่อยออกจากลอนดอนมานานแล้ว – อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่เพื่อพักผ่อนหย่อนใจ คงน่าเสียดาย หากไม่ไปยลดูบ้าง สองร้อยเอเคอร์อันโด่งดัง”

“เฮลิแกน? นายอยากจะไปเที่ยวดู ‘สวนที่สาบสูญของเฮลิแกน’?”

“ที่รัก คุณจะเอาแต่ทวนทุกอย่างที่ผมพูดไม่ได้นะ” อซิราเฟลแย้ง แล้วพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนลง “เว้นเสียแต่ว่า คุณจะยังอยากอยู่ลอนดอนต่อ เราค่อย… เก็บเรื่องเที่ยวไว้คิดทีหลัง”

คิ้วของโครวลีย์เลิกสูงเหนือกรอบแว่นตาดำ

อซิราเฟลหลุบตาลง ขณะคิดพิจารณาอะไรสักอย่าง เมื่อเขาช้อนตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง โครวลีย์เห็นดวงตาแห่งทูตสวรรค์เป็นประกาย ในรูปแบบที่ทำให้นัยน์ตาดูราวกับเป็นทุกสีในเวลาเดียวกัน คิ้วของโครวลีย์อ่อนลง โดยที่เขาเกือบจะไม่รู้ตัว

“ผมไม่เคยถามเลย เฮลิแกน – ผลงานของคุณรึเปล่านะ คุณเคยเจอสมาชิกของตระกูลเทรเมย์นรึเปล่า”

“ฮืม ช่วงปลายศตวรรษที่ 18 ฉันเคยพบเจ้าตัวเฮนรี ฮอว์คกินส์ เทรเมย์นเองเลย” โครวลีย์พูดถึงเจ้าของที่ดินเฮลิแกนในยุคนั้นอย่างสบายอารมณ์ และแฝงด้วยความเอ็นดูมากพอที่อซิราเฟลจะสัมผัสได้ “แต่ส่วนใหญ่ที่ฉันได้เจอบ่อยกว่า คือโธมัส เกรย์ คนทำสวนของเฮลิแกน ฉันห่างหายเฮลิแกนไปตั้งแต่สงครามโลกครั้งที่หนึ่ง” โครวลีย์โคลงศีรษะ “เจอแจ็ค – ทายาทเทรเมย์นคนสุดท้ายที่อาศัยอยู่ที่นั่น เขาสร้างสวนอิตาเลียน ก่อนจะย้ายไปอิตาลีซะเอง แล้วก็…” เขาเผลอพูดยืดยาว ขณะมองดวงตาอซิราเฟลที่เป็นประกายยิ่งกว่าเดิม โครวลีย์ไม่เคยรู้จักพอกับความสนใจจากคุณเทวดา “คนสองคนที่ฟื้นฟูสวนอิตาเลียนของแม่นางเฮลิแกน ช่วงปีหนึ่งเก้า… 1991 โน่นแหละ”

“อ้า ฉะนั้นเฮลิแกนก็เป็นของคุณ” อซิราเฟลว่า อากัปกิริยาอัศจรรย์ใจ แต่ไม่แปลกใจเสียทีเดียว

“ฉันคงไม่พูดว่าเป็นของฉันหรอก ตระกูลเทรเมย์นกับเจ้าแก่โธมัสมือเย็นโดยธรรมชาติ มนตร์ปาฏิหาริย์ไม่ได้จำเป็น” โครวลีย์แหวใส่ – ไม่ใช่แบบเดียวกับเวลาเขาแหวพวกพืชไม้ เป็นการแหวรูปแบบที่เขาทำกับอซิราเฟลเพียงคนเดียว – _อซิราแหว _– จะเรียกเฉกนั้นก็ย่อมได้ อ่อนโยน เกือบขัดเขิน—ใช่ว่าอซิราเฟลจะตระหนักเรื่องนั้น “อีกอย่าง ฉันค่อนข้างภูมิใจกับความร้ายของแม่นางเฮลิแกน ลำพังความกว้างของพื้นที่ก็เพียงพอให้ทุกคนที่ไปเยือนปวดเมื่อยเนื้อตัว”

“แล้วอีเดนโปรเจ็คล่ะ”

“นั่นมนุษย์ทำเอง” โครวลีย์เท้าแขนกับโต๊ะ “อีเดนที่เดียวก็เกินพอแล้ว สำหรับฉัน”

อซิราเฟลตักเค้กเข้าปาก ตามด้วยดื่มชา ความเงียบทอดยาวไปนานกว่าปกติ โครวลีย์นึกเสียดายที่เขาดื่มเอสเพรสโซ่ของตนหมดไปแล้ว เพราะอซิราเฟลดูตกอยู่ในห้วงความคิดจนลืมความเพลิดเพลินที่มีต่อเค้ก และโครวลีย์ไม่มีอย่างอื่นทำ นอกจากมองดูอซิราเฟลทานอาหาร

“ไม่เอาคอร์นวอลล์แล้วกัน” อซิราเฟลสรุป น้ำเสียงอ่อนเบา จริงใจ

“อะไรนะ ทำไมล่ะ” โครวลีย์ถามงง ๆ

อซิราเฟลกะพริบตา “ก็… ผมนึกว่าผมกำลังชวนคุณไปสถานที่ใหม่ ๆ แต่กลายเป็นว่า ไปลงเอยที่ที่คุณอาจคุ้นชินกว่าที่ผมทันคิดตอนต้นเสียนี่ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก บางทีเราน่าจะ…” ประกายในดวงตาหวนคืน พร้อมกับน้ำเสียงที่กระตือรือร้นขึ้น “หาอย่างอื่นทำ ในวันพรุ่งนี้ – ผมหมายถึง ไปโรงละคร… บางทีนะ”

“ฮืม” เสียงงุนงงยังไม่ละทิ้งลำคอของโครวลีย์ไป ทันทีที่อซิราเฟลล้มเลิกความคิดไปคอร์นวอลล์ โครวลีย์กลับรู้สึกดึงดูดเข้าหาสถานที่ดังกล่าวยิ่งกว่าเดิม เขาไม่นึกว่าอซิราเฟลจะเลิกสนใจไปเฉย ๆ คุณเทวดาถึงกับมีจุดหมายอยู่ในใจ มีอาหารที่ชอบ แต่บัดนี้ดวงตาคนตรงหน้าคำนึงไปถึงเรื่องอื่นเสียแล้ว โครวลีย์จึงตัดสินใจไม่อ้อยอิ่งอยู่เรื่องเดิม เขากับอซิราเฟลไม่ได้ไปโรง—โรงอะไรก็ตามมานานแล้ว ไม่ใช่โรงละคร ไม่ใช่โรงคอนเสิร์ต “ละคร ก็ได้อยู่หรอก มีอะไรนะช่วงนี้ _Hamlet _เจ้าเก่า?”

โครวลีย์คิดว่า เขาคงพูดอะไรผิดไป ใบหน้าอซิราเฟลขยับย่น ชวนให้นึกถึงตอนที่เขาปฏิเสธจะขึ้นรถเบนท์ลีย์หนีไปกับโครวลีย์ – ความทรงจำที่ยังอยู่ชิดใกล้ ผ่านเลยวันโลกามิทันวินาศมาเพียงครึ่งปี

“โอเค ไม่ใช่_ Hamlet_” โครวลีย์ว่าโดยง่าย “นายอยากดูอะไรล่ะ”

“ผมได้ยินมาว่า _Twelfth Night_ กำลังเป็นที่นิยม”

“อ้อ? แคสต์ปัจจุบันของลอนดอนน่ะเหรอ” โครวลีย์เอ่ยขึ้นอย่างกระตือรือร้น ประกายตาของอซิราเฟลส่องสว่างยิ่งขึ้น “การจัดสร้างฉากดีมากเลยล่ะ” เขาเสริม “นาย_ต้อง_หาโอกาสไปดู หมายถึง—ฉันดูอีกรอบได้—”

ประกายตาของอซิราเฟลจางลง “ไม่—ถ้าคุณเคยดูแล้วล่ะก็ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” เขารีบพูด “เอาไว้ผมไปดูเองก็ได้” เขาถอนใจอย่างยอมจำนน “ผมหมายถึง คุณมีอะไรที่อยากดูรึเปล่า อะไรที่เราทั้งคู่อาจไม่เคยดู”

“นั่นน่ะ…” โครวลีย์เริ่ม คุณเทวดามอบโจทย์ยากให้เขาเสียแล้ว อซิราเฟลกับเขามีส่วนที่รสนิยมต่างกัน พวกเขามักจะใช้เวลาบันเทิงกับสิ่งเหล่านั้น_แยกกัน _และในเรื่องที่รสนิยมเหมือนกัน พวกเขาก็ใช้เวลาบันเทิงกับสิ่งเหล่านั้น_ด้วยกัน_ ฉะนั้น การหาสิ่งที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่ไม่เคยดูก็ออกจะยากอยู่สักหน่อย อีกอย่าง คุณเทวดาพูดว่า_พรุ่งนี้ _และโครวลีย์ไม่มีตารางของรอยัลเชคสเปียร์คอมพานีอยู่ในหัว ณ นาทีนี้ “ฉันก็บอกแล้วนี่นา ฉันดู _Twelfth Night_ อีกรอบก็ได้”

“โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลเริ่ม มองปิศาจตรงหน้าด้วยดวงตาที่ดูใสกว่าเดิม แม้จะไม่ได้เป็นประกายเหมือนก่อนหน้า โครวลีย์จนปัญญาว่าเขาควรจะอ่านอะไรจากดวงตานั้น (เขาพลาดอะไรไปสักอย่าง และเขาไม่รู้ เขาไม่ชอบความไม่รู้ โดยเฉพาะเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับทูตสวรรค์องค์หนึ่ง) “นี่แน่ะ โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลประกบมือเข้าด้วยกัน “ที่ผมตั้งใจจะพูดถึงจริง ๆ น่ะ คือ… พวกเราน่ะ”

“พวกเรา?”

“พวกเราน่ะ—หรือก็คือ คุณน่ะ…” อซิราเฟลเริ่มอีก

“ฉัน?”

“คุณมักจะใจดีกับผมเสมอ”

“โธ่ หุบปากน่า” โครวลีย์_อซิราแหว_อีก แหวอัตโนมัติ มากกว่าจะเข้าใจว่าอซิราเฟลกำลังหมุนทิศบทสนทนาไปทางไหน

“คุณมักจะมาเป็นเพื่อนผมเวลาที่ผมอยากไปรอยัลอัลเบิร์ตฮอลล์ หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่” อซิราเฟลเน้นเสียง แฝงความดื้อดึงจนโครวลีย์ไม่มีใจหยุดความหงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านนั้น (บางครั้งอซิราเฟลยามหงุดหงิดก็เพิ่มความชุ่มชื่นใจให้โครวลีย์) “ผมเพียงหวังว่า ผมจะไปเป็นเพื่อนคุณบ้าง เที่ยวสวนพฤกษศาสตร์ ดูละครตลก หรือแม้แต่ไปคอนเสิร์ตแนวบีบ็อพ”

โครวลีย์—งูผู้ไม่ได้จำเป็นต้องกะพริบตา—กะพริบตาหนึ่งครั้ง “ก็…” เขาเอ่ย “เราเดินเล่นในสวนด้วยกันบ่อยครั้ง ตลอดหกปีล่ะนะ จริง ๆ แล้ว ที่ที่พักของครอบครัวดาวลิง กับเจ้าหนูวอร์ล็อค”

อซิราเฟลจ้องแว่นตาสีทึบของโครวลีย์

“เราเพิ่งดู _Much Ado About Nothing_ ด้วยกันในทศวรรษที่ผ่านมา” โครวลีย์ระลึกความหลัง “โรงละครวินด์แฮมส์ ปี 2011 ฉันจำได้ว่านายชอบแคสต์นั้นเป็นพิเศษ”

อซิราเฟลขยับอ้าปาก

“เราฟังวงควีนทุกครั้งที่นายนั่งรถฉัน” โครวลีย์เสริม แม้ว่าข้อหลังจะไม่ใช่อะไรที่เขาจะเสนอแนะเป็นพิเศษก็ตาม

ทั้งแบบนั้น คุณเทวดากลับทำหน้ามุ่ย

โครวลีย์ไม่แน่ใจว่า เขาไปเหยียบนิ้วไหนของอซิราเฟลเข้า เขาจึงตัดสินใจรวบรวมความกล้ามากกว่าปกติ แล้วว่า “ฉันสนุกดีอยู่แล้ว ตอนเราใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกัน” แต่โครวลีย์เหยียบผิดนิ้วไปจริง ๆ—หรือบางทีเขาอาจไม่ได้จับถูกนิ้ว เพราะสีหน้าของอซิราเฟลดูเหมือนกำลังประมวลผลอะไรอยู่สักอย่าง นั่นแปลว่า อซิราเฟลยังไม่พบกลไกในหัวที่ต้องการ และโครวลีย์นึกว่าเขาเป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญในการสรรหาสิ่งที่อซิราเฟลต้องการเสียอีก “ไปคอร์นวอลล์กัน” โครวลีย์พูด “นายกับฉัน ฉันขับรถไปเอง”

สีหน้าของอซิราเฟลอ่อนลง “โครวลีย์ ถ้าคุณเบื่อมโนทัศน์ของอีเดนโปรเจ็ค—”

“ฉันเปล่านะ” โครวลีย์แย้ง ตระหนักว่า นี่เอง จุดที่เขาก้าวพลาดไป “ฉันอยากไป” เขาเสริมต่อเมื่ออซิราเฟลดูไม่เชื่อนัก “กับนาย”

อซิราเฟลดูเหมือนจะประมวลผลเสร็จในที่สุด “ผมทราบว่าคุณชอบขับรถ แต่คราวนี้เรานั่งรถไฟไปดีกว่า ยังไงก็ใช้เวลาใกล้เคียงกัน” เขาว่า “คุณจะได้ไม่ต้องคิดเรื่องที่จอดด้วย ผมอ่านมาว่ามีที่พักเบดแอนด์เบรคฟาสต์ตั้งอยู่ใกล้สถานีรถไฟเซนต์ออสเทลล์…”

โครวลีย์โน้มกายไปเท้าศอกลงบนโต๊ะ นั่งฟังอซิราเฟลพูดวาดแผนวันหยุดพักผ่อนที่กำลังมาถึง

∞

อซิราเฟลชวนโครวลีย์มาคอร์นวอลล์เมื่อปลายฤดูหนาว แต่พวกเขาเลือกเที่ยวจริงตอนกลางฤดูใบไม้ผลิ

พวกเขาไปถึงบ้านเบดแอนด์เบรคฟาสต์ของคุณนายเอ็มม่า คอลลินส์ หญิงสูงวัยผู้มาเปิดประตูต้อนรับพวกเขา เธอเป็นสตรีน่ารักใจดี ตามประสาคนอังกฤษย่านชนบท ต่างจากลอนดอนที่พวกเขาจากมา อังกฤษเป็นประเทศที่เมืองยิ่งเล็กคนยิ่งสุภาพน่ารัก ทริปนี้โครวลีย์ปล่อยให้อซิราเฟลจัดการทั้งเรื่องตั๋วรถไฟและที่พัก

“โอ้” คุณนายคอลลินส์ร้อง “มีของแค่นี้จริง ๆ หรือจ๊ะ”

สามีของเธอก็ออกมาต้อนรับพวกเขาเช่นกัน เตรียมพร้อมจะช่วยถือของ ซึ่งมีเพียงหีบกระเป๋าเดินทางลายสก็อตตาหมากรุกสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของอซิราเฟล (จากช่วงยุค 1960 จึงถือเป็นของใหม่ที่สุดชิ้นหนึ่งที่คุณเทวดามีไว้ในครอบครอง) อซิราเฟลเป็นคนเดียวที่แพ็คหนังสือและเสื้อผ้ามา โครวลีย์ผู้นิยมเสกสรรค์อาภรณ์มากกว่าซื้อเก็บนั้นมีเพียงกล่องแว่นตาสำรอง (แบรนด์วาเลนติโน่เพิ่งออกดีไซน์ใหม่) ซึ่งรวมอยู่ในหีบเดียวกับอซิราเฟล ข้าวของของพวกเขาน้อยแปลกตา แม้แต่สำหรับคนสองคนที่จะมาเที่ยวกันเพียงสี่วัน

“เอ้อ…” อซิราเฟลอ้าปาก

“มาริเอะ คอนโดะ” โครวลีย์อธิบายสั้น ๆ “ทริคจัดของแบบกินเนื้อที่ให้น้อยที่สุด” (ในความเป็นจริง สิ่งเดียวที่โครวลีย์มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับมาริเอะ คอนโดะ คือมีม ‘มันจุดประกายความสุขรึเปล่า’)

“โอ้ จ้ะ” คุณนายคอลลินส์เอ่ยรับ ขณะที่อซิราเฟลยืนยันกับคุณคอลลินส์ว่าเขาถือหีบของตนเองได้ แต่สุดท้าย คุณเทวดาก็จำยอมให้คุณคอลลินส์นำหีบไป เพราะคุณนายคอลลินส์ยืนกรานจะพาพวกเขาเดินชมบ้านก่อน

คุณนายคอลลินส์นำเสนอสวนหน้าบ้าน สวนหลังบ้าน (มีบันไดขึ้นไประเบียง อันมีที่นั่งเล่นและประตูให้พวกเขาใช้เข้าบ้าน) ห้องทานข้าว (มีโต๊ะวางเหล่าหนังสือแหล่งท่องเที่ยวเล่มเล็ก ๆ และเมนูร้านอาหารท้องถิ่นให้พวกเขาหยิบยลตามใจชอบ) เธออธิบายระเบียบการอยู่อาศัยและวิธีสั่งอาหารเช้าให้ฟัง ก่อนจะพาพวกเขาเดินขึ้นบันไดไปที่ห้องพัก พวกเขาได้ห้องเรดรูม ห้องนอนโทนอุ่น เตียงควีนไซส์ หน้าต่างหันไปหาสวนหน้าบ้าน หีบของอซิราเฟลถูกจัดวางไว้เรียบร้อยภายในห้อง

“พักผ่อนตามสบายนะจ๊ะ” คุณนายคอลลินส์มอบกุญแจให้อซิราเฟล พวกเขายิ้มแย้มขอบคุณกันและกัน เธอออกไปจากห้อง แล้วปิดประตูตามหลัง

“มีแค่เตียงเดียว” โครวลีย์เอ่ย ไม่ใช่ประโยคคำถาม ราวกับเขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรถามอะไร

อซิราเฟลหันมามองโครวลีย์ราวกับงุนงงว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังทักเรื่องอะไร “ก็… มีแต่คุณคนเดียวนี่ที่จะนอน”

“งืม ก็จริง” โครวลีย์ตอบ ด้วยน้ำเสียงเหมือนไม่ได้ยอมรับอะไรเป็นพิเศษ

อซิราเฟลมุ่นคิ้วมองเขาอย่างตำหนิ “ผมว่าเราไม่ควรจะ… ดื่มมากเกินไปกลางดึก—หากนั่นคือสิ่งที่คุณตั้งใจจะทำ—ตามมารยาทการพักบีแอนด์บี”

โครวลีย์ไหวไหล่ พลางเดินไปดูทิวทัศน์นอกหน้าต่าง “ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะดื่ม แองเจิ้ล แต่ว่า ก็ออกจะน่าเสียดาย ถ้าจะใช้เวลามาเที่ยวไปกับการนอน”

เป็นความจริงเพียงครึ่งเดียว เหตุผลหลักคือ โครวลีย์ไม่เคยตัดสินใจนอนต่อหน้าอซิราเฟล หรือก็คือ แทบไม่เคย เขารู้ว่า อซิราเฟลแวะมาหาสมัยที่เขาหลับจำศีลระยะยาวในศตวรรษที่ 19 นั่นคือทั้งหมดที่เขารู้ เพราะอซิราเฟลไม่ชอบพูดถึงการไปหาโครวลีย์ในศตวรรษที่ 19 ออกจะดูชังช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นด้วยซ้ำ แต่ความชังไม่เคยกลมกลืนเข้ากับตัวอซิราเฟลเสียทีเดียว ถึงอย่างนั้น โครวลีย์ก็พอเข้าใจความไม่พึงใจของคุณทูตสวรรค์ เพราะมันเป็นศตวรรษที่พวกเขาไม่คุยกัน และก็ออกจะดูยุ่งยากสำหรับอซิราเฟลที่ตัดสินใจแวะมาหา อย่างไรก็ดี เมื่อโครวลีย์ตื่นขึ้น เขาก็รู้สึกถึงพลังปกปักษ์คุ้มครองรอบ ๆ ที่พัก ซึ่งไม่ใช่ฝีมือของเขา ฉะนั้น โครวลีย์ได้แต่หวังว่า ท่ามกลางความไม่ชอบใจนั้น อซิราเฟลก็ไม่ได้ชังช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นจนเกินไป (หรือหากให้ว่ากันอย่างเจาะจงกว่านั้น ไม่ได้ชังเขา ผู้หลับยาว โดยไม่แม้แต่จะส่งข่าว)

บางที ทุกอย่างอาจง่ายขึ้นหากอซิราเฟลชังโครวลีย์ แต่ท้ายที่สุดแล้ว ถ้าโครวลีย์ซื่อสัตย์กับตนเอง นั่นก็จะไม่ทำให้อะไรง่ายขึ้นอยู่ดี

“โครวลีย์?”

“หือ?” โครวลีย์รีบดึงตัวเองจากภวังค์ความคิด ตระหนักถึงน้ำเสียงของอซิราเฟลที่บ่งบอกว่าเขาพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับโครวลีย์ก่อนหน้านี้ ซึ่งเขาไม่ทันฟัง (โครวลีย์จำโทนเสียงทุกแบบของอซิราเฟลได้ อย่างน้อย ก็ทุกแบบที่เขามีโอกาสได้ยิน)

“ผมบอกว่า ผมก็กำลังคิดอยู่… เราน่าจะไปผับกัน” อซิราเฟลยิ้มแย้ม ตัว ‘บ’ ในคำว่า ‘ผับ’ ทิ้งท้ายอย่างกระตือรือร้น

“_ผับ_—แองเจิ้ล—” โครวลีย์พูดเสียงสบายอารมณ์ เบ้ปากป็อปเสียงที่ตัว ‘ผ’ “ไม่ใช่แนวของนายเท่าไร เราซื้อเครื่องดื่มมาดื่มที่ที่พักก็ได้นะ ฉันเห็น… ที่นั่งตรงระเบียงสวนหลังบ้าน พอมืดแล้วเราก็เข้ามาดื่มในห้องได้เหมือนกัน เราไม่จำเป็นต้องดื่มกันจนเมาหรอก แล้วก็คุยกันให้เบาพอ_ตามมารยาทการพักบีแอนด์บี_” เขาเลียนแบบโทนเสียงของอซิราเฟลในประโยคท้าย ผายมือไปที่ห้อง “นายชอบดื่มแบบเป็นส่วนตัวมากกว่านี่ ใช่ไหม พรุ่งนี้เราก็แค่เสกให้ทุกอย่างเข้าที่ คุณป้าเจ้าของบ้านไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเรานั่งดื่มกันทั้งคืน—หรือก็คือ_ฉัน_ดื่มทั้งคืน นายจะใช้เวลาครึ่งคืนอ่านหนังสือก็ได้เหมือนกัน แล้วแต่ ตามใจ”

_แล้วแต่ ตามใจ _เขาชินชากับการแสร้งพูดถ้อยคำเหล่านี้ด้วยน้ำเสียงไร้ความสนใจอย่างที่สุด มันจำเป็น ดีกว่าที่จะบอกคุณเทวดาว่า อะไรก็ได้ ที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการ _ที่ไหนก็ได้ ที่นายอยากไป _เขาพูดแบบนั้นในรถเบนท์ลีย์ ปี 1967 และมัน… ไม่เชิงจบไม่สวย แต่ไม่ใช่อย่างที่โครวลีย์หวัง (มนุษย์ว่าความโลภคือบาป โครวลีย์ว่าความหวังคือคำสาป—จากพระเจ้าถึงเขานี่แหละ อย่างน้อยก็ในกรณีว่าด้วยเทพารักษ์แห่งประตูทิศบูรพา)

รู้ตัวอีกที อซิราเฟลก็มายืนข้างกายเขา – ภาพสะท้อนจากวันฝนแรก ณ รั้วอีเดน ราวนาฬิกาทรายที่กำลังหมุนกลับ ต้องเป็นทิวทัศน์ของสวนแน่แท้ ที่ทำให้โครวลีย์เผลอเหม่อบ่อยนักในวันนี้

“ผมอยากไปผับ” คุณเทวดาพูดเรียบเรื่อย แล้วเสริมต่อเมื่อโครวลีย์ดูไม่เชื่อนัก “กับคุณ”

แว่นตาของโครวลีย์เป็นสีทึบเอามาก ๆ นึกภาพผับบ้านนอก สีน้ำตาล เจือกลิ่นไม้กับไอฝุ่น ไม่ใช่แบบปกติที่อซิราเฟลอยากไป เขานึกถึงครั้งล่าสุดที่เขาเห็นอซิราเฟลในผับ เมื่อวันโลกามิทันวินาศ

นาฬิกาทรายหมุนเอียง พลิกอีกครั้ง

เขาผงกหัวรับ “ได้ ๆ ที่ไหนก็ได้ ที่นายอยากไป” _ช้าลง ช้าลงหน่อย _เขาบอกตัวเอง ครั้งนี้เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาอารมณ์ _ไม่ได้แย่นักหรอก เมื่อกี้_

เมื่อโครวลีย์เงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขาก็พบกับยิ้มสรวลแห่งทูตสวรรค์ เฉกเดียวกับคราที่โครวลีย์เคยพูดไว้ว่า _คงตลกดีหากเราทำพลาดทั้งคู่ หากข้าทำดี แล้วเจ้าทำเลว_

—ทรายไหลลง กำลังหมดลง

รอยยิ้มของอซิราเฟลแฝงความไม่มั่นใจนัก เขาละสายตาไปทอดมองแปลงดอกบลูเบลล์ อันเบ่งบานในสวนเดือนเมษายน


	2. กลิ่นของดอกโรสแมรี่

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ท่ามกลางความมึนเจือจาง โครวลีย์เพียงสัมผัสถึงความถวิลหา ดื่มด่ำความรักเข้าไป กระทั่งมันกลายเป็นสัจจะในทุกอณูชีวา หนักอึ้งราวการถอนใจ มิอาจจับต้องได้เฉกปลายลมหายใจ
> 
> “เชยจัง แองเจิ้ล” เขางึมงำติติง “นึกขึ้นได้ วันนี้ไม่ได้ดื่มไวน์เลย” เขาเอาแต่ขอเติมวิสกี้ ไม่ได้แตะอะไรอื่น “กลอนอะไรนะ”
> 
> “_A Drinking Song _ของวิลเลียม บัตเลอร์ เยตส์ จากปี 1916”

ก่อนอาทิตย์ตกดิน พวกเขาไปเดินสำรวจเซนต์ออสเทลล์ เดินเลยไปถึงท่าเรือชาร์ลส์ทาวน์ ภาพโครงกายอซิราเฟลเบื้องหน้าฝั่งทะเลคอร์นิชชวนให้โครวลีย์รู้สึกสงบ ท่าเรือสุดท้ายแห่งยุคจอร์เจียนนั้นราวกับหลุดมาจากอดีต ยุคนั้นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดี – อาจไม่ใช่สำหรับมนุษย์โดยเฉพาะ แต่ใช่ สำหรับโครวลีย์

พวกเขาเผลอเงียบเสียงกันไปขณะซึมซับทิวทัศน์เบื้องหน้า กระทั่งอซิราเฟลส่งเสียงตกใจแผ่วเบาเมื่อเขาลื่นสะดุดพื้นที่ไม่เรียบดี พื้นเปียกจากฝนตั้งแต่ก่อนที่พวกเขาจะมาถึง โครวลีย์คว้าศอกอซิราเฟล ช่วยพยุง ขณะคุณเทวดาทรงตัวยืน—และท่ามกลางความแปลกใจของตน โครวลีย์ไม่ได้ปล่อยแขนอีกฝ่าย ท่อนแขนพวกเขาสัมผัสกัน ควงเกี่ยวโดยง่าย ก่อนที่พวกเขาจะเดินต่อราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ใช่แล้ว โครวลีย์คำนึง พวกเขาเคยเดินควงแขนกันเช่นนี้ตอนต้นศตวรรษ์ที่ 19 ดังที่นิยมกันในสมัยนั้น – ยุคจอร์เจียน ในโซโห เมื่อครั้งอซิราเฟลเริ่มเปิดร้านหนังสือ ก่อนโครวลีย์จำศีลยาว ก่อน 1862

“ห่างจากลอนดอนแบบนี้บ้างก็ดีเนอะ โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลทำลายความเงียบขึ้น เสียงสูงกว่าปกติ “อีกไม่นาน คงถึงช่วงที่ผมจะต้องหาจังหวะปิดร้านหนังสืออีกครั้ง” เขาเคยปิดร้านหนังสือระยะยาวครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนจะหวนคืนมาอีกครั้ง ในนามบุตรชายของคุณเฟลล์ เขาไม่มีลูกค้าประจำเพียงพอที่จะต้องทำแบบนั้นบ่อยเกินไป แต่เขาทำบ่อยเพียงพอเพื่อไม่ให้มีลูกค้าที่จำหน้าเขาได้นานเกินควร

“ฮืม” โครวลีย์ส่งเสียงรับ ไม่ทันตั้งตัวกับการที่อซิราเฟลบอกว่า เขากำลังจะจากไปที่ไหนไกล ๆ สักระยะอีกครั้ง หกพันปีควรช่วยให้โครวลีย์รับมือดีพอ กระนั้น สิบเอ็ดปีที่ผ่านมานี่ พวกเขาก็อยู่ใกล้ชิดกันและกันมากเป็นพิเศษ และใกล้ชิดยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกหลังวันโลกามิทันวินาศ แปดเดือนที่ไม่มีรายงานต้องเขียน ไม่มีหัวหน้าต้องแจ้งข่าว โลกเป็นดั่งสนามเด็กเล่นของพวกเขาเอง

นาฬิกาทรายมักจะหมดลงเร็วกว่าที่คุณคิด

และโครวลีย์เรียนรู้มากพอที่จะไม่ไล่ตาม เว้นเสียแต่เขาจะสัมผัสว่าคุณเทวดาตกอยู่ในอันตราย

ถึงกระนั้น ข้อมูลเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ คงไม่ทำให้เจ็บปวดอะไร

“กะจะไปไหนล่ะ คราวนี้ ชรอปไชร์?” โครวลีย์ถาม คุณเทวดาภูมิใจกับผลงานตัวเองที่ชรอปไชร์เสมอ

“โธ่ ไม่รู้สิ โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลถอนใจ “ผมกะว่าจะให้คุณเลือก”

“หือ?”

“ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ผมอยากอยู่ในกระท่อม ไม่สะดุดตาอะไร บางที ผมอาจเป็นคนจัดการเรื่องกระท่อม ในขณะที่คุณเลือกทำเล – คุณเหมาะกว่าที่จะเลือก ในเมื่อคุณไม่ใช้มนตร์ปาฏิหาริย์ในการทำสวน… คุณอาจอยากเลือกบริเวณที่มีดินดี อะไรแบบนั้น”

โครวลีย์หยุดเดิน เพ่งมองอซิราเฟล ราวกับเขาเพิ่งมีหัวงอกเพิ่มขึ้นอีกหัว โดยที่อีกหัวไว้เคราและใส่หมวกลายสก็อต

“โธ่ _โครวลีย์_” อซิราเฟลพูดชื่ออีกฝ่ายราวกับทอดถอนใจไปพร้อมกัน “อย่ามองผมแบบนั้นสิ หมายถึง…” เขากะพริบตาถี่ ๆ ครู่หนึ่ง “ในเมื่อเราสามารถเป็นเพื่อนกันอย่างเปิดเผยแล้ว ผมนึกว่า บางที—ผมอาจโมเมเอาเอง—เราน่าจะหาสถานที่สักแห่งไปอยู่ด้วยกัน”

“อยู่ด้วยกัน” โครวลีย์พูดตามช้า ๆ “กระท่อม”

อซิราเฟลย่นจมูก “ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะให้มันเป็นกระท่อมเล็ก ๆ นี่ ผมจะมีห้องสมุดเป็นของตัวเอง และคุณก็คงมีห้องอ่านหนังสือ—หมายถึง อะไรก็ตามที่คุณเรียกห้องที่คุณเก็บลูกโลก อาจย้ายโมนาลิซ่ามา และ—” คุณเทวดาปิดปากเงียบเสียง กะทันหันเสียจนกระตุกต่อมใคร่รู้ของโครวลีย์เข้า

“อะไร”

“คราวก่อนที่ผมเคยไปห้องคุณ ผมเห็น—ไม่รู้สิ บางทีมันอาจเหมาะกับตัวกระท่อมก็ได้ คุณจะแต่งห้องตัวเองยังไงก็ได้ ตามที่คุณอยากแต่ง”

“นายเห็นอะไร”

“แท่นรูปปั้นนกอินทรี – ถ้าเราจะย้ายไปอยู่ด้วยกัน มันก็ดูเหมาะสม เพราะนั่นเป็นของที่ระลึกสำหรับความทรงจำดี ๆ ระหว่างเรา”

ข้อดีของการไม่กะพริบตาและข้อดีของเลนส์แว่นดำ คือ โครวลีย์สามารถมองอซิราเฟลเต็มตานานเพียงใดก็ได้ เขาเดินต่อ แขนยังคงควงกัน พวกเขาผ่านเรือยุคเก่า มุ่งไปทางผับ – ไม่ก้าวเร็วเกินจนดูผิดปกติไปจากเดิม แต่โครวลีย์คิดว่า เขาจำเป็นต้องดื่มเร็ว ๆ นี้

“นายอยากให้ฉันย้ายไปอยู่ในกระท่อมกับนาย พร้อมกับของมีค่าหลายอย่างของฉัน?” โครวลีย์ทวนถาม

“เอ้อ… ขออภัยด้วย ความคิดของผมก้าวกระโดดไปสักหน่อยขณะคำนึงเรื่องนี้ ผมตั้งใจจะ_ชวน_คุณไปอยู่ด้วย”

“ผับนี้น่าจะดีนะ” โครวลีย์ว่า ผละแขนพวกเขาออกจากกัน—ไม่รวดเร็วเกินไปจนดูผิดสังเกต แม้พวกเขาจะห่างไกลจากคำว่าปกติมาหลายจุดแล้วในทริปนี้ โครวลีย์เดินเข้าไปก่อน หามุมดี ๆ นั่งด้วยกัน แล้วสั่งเครื่องดื่มมาโดยเร็ว วิสกี้สำหรับโครวลีย์ (แม้พวกเขาจะไม่ได้มาเที่ยวสก็อตแลนด์) ส่วนคุณเทวดาเลือกสั่งฟิชแอนด์ชิปส์กับเบียร์คอร์นิช (ซึ่งดูสมเป็นนักท่องเที่ยวมากกว่า)

“สรุป คุณคิดว่า?” อซิราเฟลเอ่ยขึ้นทันทีที่บริกรผละไป

“หือ?”

“เรื่องกระท่อมไง โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลถอนใจ สีหน้าเริ่มฉายแววกังวล “ฟังนะ ถ้าคุณไม่อยากไป… ก็… ช่างมันเถอะ ลืมมันไปก่อน”

“ฉันไม่ได้พูดสักหน่อย ว่าไม่อยากไป” โครวลีย์พูดเรียบ ๆ

อันที่จริง เขาปฏิเสธคุณเทวดาไม่เคยได้สักทีหรอก

“โอ้” อซิราเฟลอุทาน “ดีเลย ผม—เราน่าจะเลือกเมืองที่เดินทางไปกลับลอนดอนได้ไม่ยากนัก เผื่อชีวิตในชนบทจะน่าเบื่อเกินไปสำหรับคุณ”

_น่าเบื่อหรือ_ โครวลีย์คิด ครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อน เขานึกว่าเขาศึกษาทุกท่วงท่า ทุกเทคนิคการสนทนาของอซิราเฟลเอาไว้หมดแล้ว สิบนาทีก่อน อซิราเฟลก็ทำให้เขาแปลกใจอีกครั้ง เขาไม่ได้ตอบรับการชวนทันที เพราะเขาไม่มั่นใจว่ามันคือความจริงรึเปล่า เขานึกว่าอซิราเฟลจะเล่นประโยคปล่อยมุกตอนใดตอนหนึ่งเสียอีก

“ไม่เบื่อหรอก” โครวลีย์พูดง่าย ๆ “ทางใต้—อย่างที่นายเคยพูด—ก็ดีนะ แถบเซาธ์ดาวน์ส อะไรแบบนั้น”

“เซาธ์ดาวน์สหรือ” อซิราเฟลทวน ราวกับทำความคุ้นเคยกับคำดังกล่าว ความปีติกับความสงบผสานกันอย่างลงตัวบนดวงหน้า – ดึงเส้นด้ายที่ผูกอยู่ในใจโครวลีย์ – กระตุกและบีบรัด ในรูปแบบพิศวง เพราะมันไม่เจ็บปวดเสียทีเดียว

บริกรเข้ามาเสิร์ฟเครื่องดื่มให้พวกเขา ช่วยให้โครวลีย์ไม่จำเป็นต้องคิดว่าเขาควรพูดอะไรต่อ ตามด้วยอาหารในเวลาอันสั้น คุณเทวดาชื่นชมปลาตรงหน้าว่าสดเพียงใด รสชาติลงตัวเพียงใด – เอาเข้าจริง ดูเป็นมื้ออาหารบ้าน ๆ เทียบกับมื้ออื่นที่อซิราเฟลมักจะทาน แต่โครวลีย์ไม่สะดุดใจนัก เพราะคุณเทวดาดูมีสุขเพียงพอ อซิราเฟลเองก็ไม่ได้ดูสะดุดใจอะไรเช่นกัน

“รู้อะไรไหม ที่รัก” อซิราเฟลพูดขึ้น หลังดื่มเอลแก้วที่สาม “ตอนที่คุณพูดว่าเซาธ์ดาวน์ส… ผมรู้สึกอย่างกับว่า… เราควรจะไปที่นั่นมาตลอด มันเป็นเรื่องแปลกจริงเทียว”

มุมปากข้างหนึ่งของโครวลีย์ขยับยกขึ้น เขาเพียงอนุญาตให้ตัวเองจับจ้องอซิราเฟล และยิ้มพึงใจอยู่เช่นนั้น

“พิลึกแท้” อซิราเฟลกระซิบ

“โอ แองเจิ้ล ฉันไม่เคยนึกภาพว่าพวกเราทั้งสองคนจะได้ไปอยู่ที่เซาธ์ดาวน์สด้วยกัน นึกดูสิ ว่ามันพิลึกขนาดไหน สำหรับฉัน”

(เขาเป็นปิศาจ จึงเป็นธรรมชาติที่จะโกหก—อย่างน้อยก็ครึ่งหนึ่ง โครวลีย์คิด เขาไม่เคยนึกภาพว่ามันจะ_เกิดขึ้น_ แต่โครวลีย์นึกภาพมานานแล้ว ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เขาเคยเห็นย่านเซาธ์ดาวน์สผ่านดวงตาอายุหลายพันปีนี่ _ใช่ แองเจิ้ล เราควรจะไปที่นั่นมาตลอด_)

∞

ขากลับ โครวลีย์กับอซิราเฟลปล่อยให้แอลกอฮอล์ไหลเวียนในสายเลือด รู้ตัวอีกทีพวกเขาก็เดินควงแขนกันอีกครา แม้จะไม่ได้เดินวกกลับไปสู่ท่าเรือยุคจอร์เจียน พวกเขาก็ช่วงชิงบางสิ่งในยุคกาลก่อนมาจากที่นั่น

ค่ำนั้น โครวลีย์ปล่อยให้ตัวเองคิดด้วยซ้ำ ว่าบางทีนี่อาจเป็นสิ่งใหม่ ๆ สำหรับอนาคต

เขาผ่อนคลายมากเสียจนเผลอหลับไปหลังจากทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนเตียงไม่นาน ระหว่างที่อซิราเฟลนั่งอ่านกลอนบทหนึ่งให้ฟัง

_Wine comes in at the mouth_

_And love comes in at the eye;_

_That’s all we shall know for truth_

_Before we grow old and die._

_I lift the glass to my mouth,_

_I look at you, and I sigh._

บางคนอาจนึกภาพคนผู้หนึ่งดื่มไวน์ พลางตรึกตรองทางเลือกต่าง ๆ ในชีวิต บางคนอาจตีความถึงรักเปรียบกับเหล้าองุ่น

ท่ามกลางความมึนเจือจาง โครวลีย์เพียงสัมผัสถึงความถวิลหา ดื่มด่ำความรักเข้าไป กระทั่งมันกลายเป็นสัจจะในทุกอณูชีวา หนักอึ้งราวการถอนใจ มิอาจจับต้องได้เฉกปลายลมหายใจ

“เชยจัง แองเจิ้ล” เขางึมงำติติง “นึกขึ้นได้ วันนี้ไม่ได้ดื่มไวน์เลย” เขาเอาแต่ขอเติมวิสกี้ ไม่ได้แตะอะไรอื่น “กลอนอะไรนะ”

“_A Drinking Song _ของวิลเลียม บัตเลอร์ เยตส์ จากปี 1916”

“ฮืม อาจจะอินกับตัวเอกกว่านี้ ถ้าเราแก่ตายได้” โครวลีย์หลับตาลง “เราแก่ขึ้น และเราเกือบตาย แต่ฉันจะทำให้แน่ใจว่าเราจะไม่ตาย แองเจิ้ล”

“จริงด้วยนะ ที่รัก”

นั่นคือถ้อยคำสุดท้ายที่โครวลีย์จำได้ ก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไป

หนึ่งชั่วยามถัดมา อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือไปถอดแว่นโครวลีย์ออก ข้อนิ้วแตะโดนสันจมูกคุณปิศาจแผ่วเบา เขาเสกให้ผ้าห่มที่โครวลีย์นอนทับอยู่เปลี่ยนไปห่มคลุมกายแทน แล้วปล่อยให้ความเงียบปกคลุมราตรีกาลที่เหลือ

∞

พวกเขาเลือกไปอีเดนโปรเจ็คในวันถัดมา

“คงแปลกดีพิลึก ถ้าที่อีเดนมีอะไรแบบนี้จริง ๆ” โครวลีย์ว่า เขาประทับใจอีเดนโปรเจ็คมากกว่าที่คิด สวนพฤกษศาสตร์ดังกล่าวเปิดเมื่อปี 2001 การออกแบบจึงแปลกใหม่อยู่ใช่น้อย ทั้งเขาและคุณเทวดาเพิ่งเคยมาเยี่ยมเยือนมันเป็นครั้งแรก มันให้ความรู้สึกสมชื่อ ไม่เหมือนอีเดน แต่เป็นโปรเจ็คของมนุษย์ที่อยากสร้างอีเดนขึ้นใหม่ สวยสด งดงาม จัดเป็นระเบียบ โดมชีวนิเวศดูประหนึ่งไข่กบมหึมาท่ามกลางแผ่นดินเขียวขจี จัดวางอย่างมีแบบแผนเกินกว่าจะเป็นการรังสรรค์ด้วยฝีมือดิบจากพระนาง อีเดนโปรเจ็คนั้นมีลายมือของมนุษย์อยู่ทั่ว โดมแต่ละโดมสะท้อนวัฒนธรรมจากทุกมุมโลก โครวลีย์หัวเราะเมื่อเขาเห็นภาษาไทย ณ โดมป่าฝนในร่ม และเล่าระลึกความทรงจำจากอดีตกาล

“คุณเคยไปที่ไทยเหรอ” อซิราเฟลถาม มุ่นคิ้ว “ผมนึกว่าปิศาจมักจะเลี่ยงแถบนั้น เว้นเสียแต่จะเป็นปิศาจชนิดที่ได้รับมอบหมายให้ประจำตำแหน่งแถวนั้นโดยเฉพาะ—เนื่องด้วยน้ำมนต์”

“แหม นายแค่ต้องรู้ว่าควรเดินไปไหนบ้าง แองเจิ้ล ใช่ว่าฉันจะวิ่งโร่เข้าไปในวัด – เคยทำแค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้นแหละ เรื่องแบบนั้น”

“ขอโทษที” อซิราเฟลว่า หางคิ้วตกลง “ที่ลำบากคุณคราวนั้น”

“หุบปากน่า” โครวลีย์_อซิราแหว_เข้าให้

ทว่า คุณเทวดายังไม่เปลี่ยนเรื่อง

“คุณหมายความตามที่คุณพูดหรือ ที่ว่า… แท่นรูปปั้นนกอินทรีนั้น คือของมีค่าสำหรับคุณ”

“ฉันพูดแบบนั้นเหรอ” โครวลีย์ถาม แม้จะรู้คำตอบแก่ใจ เขาเผลอบอกความนัยเช่นนั้นไปจริงด้วย

“มันก็แค่… วันนั้น ถือเป็นความทรงจำที่มีค่าสำหรับผมมาก…” อซิราเฟลสูดหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ

“งั้นเหรอ ไม่ทันสังเกตเลย เลโอนาร์โดเพื่อนเก่าใส่ใจฉันในหนึ่งปีมากกว่าที่นายทำตลอดช่วงสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์พูดสวนอย่างด้านชา – ปฏิกิริยาอัตโนมัติ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะพาลหรือพาเลโอนาร์โด ดาวินชีเข้ามาเอี่ยว เพียงแต่สัญชาตญาณเขาลั่นว่า _พอ พอ ไปทางอื่น _เฉกที่เขาบอกตัวเองมาตลอดหกพันปี แต่ครั้งนี้ โครวลีย์รู้ตัวตั้งแต่ก่อนจะพูดจบว่า เขาไม่ควรพูด ถ้อยคำไหลไปทางหนึ่ง หัวใจถวิลหาอีกทาง เขานึกอยากตีตัวเอง ความรู้สึกไม่ต่างจากเวลารถเบนท์ลีย์ชนอะไรเข้า—ไม่ทันกาล – นาฬิกาทรายเพิ่งร่วงหลุดมือ

อซิราเฟลชะงัก

โครวลีย์กัดฟันเล็ก ๆ แล้วเดาะลิ้น “ใช่ว่าฉันจะต้องการอะไรตอบแทน แองเจิ้ล ฉันพูดไปชัดเจนแล้ว นายไม่จำเป็นต้องขอบคุณฉัน”

“ผมนึกว่า เราผ่านเลยช่วงที่เลี่ยงพูดขอบคุณกันและกันเพื่อหลีกหนีสายตาสำนักงานใหญ่แล้วเสียอีก ผมเพียงแต่ต้องการคุย—”

“นายไม่ได้คุยกับฉันตลอดทาง ตอนฉันขับพานายไปส่งที่ร้านหนังสือคืนนั้น แองเจิ้ล นายจะหวังให้ฉันมีความประทับใจว่า มันเป็นวันที่พิเศษสำหรับนายไม่ได้หรอกนะ”—_นี่เขายังพูดพล่ามอะไรอยู่ _โครวลีย์ไหวไหล่ แล้วเดินนำไปสู่โดมเมดิเตอร์เรเนียนที่อยู่ถัดไป “ถึงงั้น ก็ไม่ใช่ทุกวันที่ปิศาจจะวิ่งโร่เข้าไปในโบสถ์ แล้วระเบิดสถานศักดิ์สิทธิ์สวย ๆ สักที่ ฉันเสกแท่นรูปปั้นนั้นกลับมาที่ที่พักตัวเอง นายก็รู้ ว่าฉันชอบของที่ระลึก”

“เลโอนาร์โดให้ภาพวาดกับคุณ” อซิราเฟลพูดแผ่ว ราวกับคิดคำนึง ไม่สนใจทุ่งดอกทิวลิปและอากาศที่เย็นขึ้นในโดมใหม่ที่พวกเขาเดินมาถึง

“ช่างเลโอเถอะ แองเจิ้ล เขาเป็นมนุษย์ที่ทำให้ช่วงเวลาหลังศตวรรษที่ 14 สดใสขึ้น แค่นั้นแหละ” โครวลีย์พูดปัด

“ผมเข้าใจนะ โครวลีย์ ผมแทบไม่แสดงความขอบคุณ—”

“—นั่นเพราะฉันขอให้เป็นแบบนั้นเอง—”

อซิราเฟลแทรกเสียงสงบ “โครวลีย์ กรุณาหยุดฟังผมสักครู่ได้ไหม” ไร้ซึ่งอาการขัดใจ หรือดื้อดึง

พวกเขาหยุดเดิน และเมื่อโครวลีย์สังเกตดูดี ๆ คุณเทวดาดูสั่นไหวอย่างประหลาด ราวกับบ่าหนักอึ้ง ขาทรงตัวไม่ดีนัก หลังไม่ยืดตรงเหมือนทุกที ไม่เชิงห่อเหี่ยว แววตาเป็นประกายกล้า แต่เขากลับหยุดหายใจ และโครวลีย์ได้แต่หยุดหายใจตาม

อซิราเฟลบีบมือตนเอง ราวกับพยายามหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยว “ผมตระหนัก ตั้งแต่วันนั้น ท่ามกลางซากโบสถ์ ว่าผมรักคุณ”

คุณเทวดาสูดลมหายใจเข้า ส่วนโครวลีย์ ยังคงไม่หายใจ

“ผม-ผมนึกไม่ออกว่าควรพูดอะไร ณ เวลานั้น” อซิราเฟลเสริม

“ฉันไม่คิดว่า นายคิดถี่ถ้วน ณ ตอนนี้เช่นกัน แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์หายใจ—“นายรักทุกสรรพสิ่ง”—หยุดหายใจอีก แล้วปละปล่อยให้กลไกดังกล่าวหยุดทำงานอยู่เช่นนั้น

อซิราเฟลนิ่งไป หัวคิ้วขยับในลักษณะประหลาด เขากะพริบตาถี่ “ผม—มันไม่เหมือนกัน โครวลีย์ กับคุณ”

โครวลีย์ยกฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นเป็นเชิงปราม มือเขานิ่งสนิท “หยุดเถอะ แองเจิ้ล”

อซิราเฟลกะพริบตา ก้มหน้า อ้าปากหายใจเข้าลึก และ—_โอ้ _โครวลีย์ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาเคยเห็นสีหน้านั้น

เขาพลันหายใจอีกครั้ง “แองเจิ้ล—”

น้ำตาเอ่อในดวงเนตรแห่งทูตสวรรค์ “คุณไม่ได้ต้องการผมแบบเดียวกัน” อซิราเฟลพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วบาง จนโครวลีย์จำต้องขยับเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นเพื่อตรับฟัง

“ฉันไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้น แองเจิ้ล”

“แล้วคุณกำลังพูดอะไร โครวลีย์”

“นายแค่ไม่รู้ว่านายกำลังพูดอะไรอยู่!” โครวลีย์ตัดบทเสียงดัง

บางคนในสวนเหลือบมองพวกเขา ก่อนจะละสายตาไปตามมารยาท ราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น _(__ทรายในนาฬิกาไหลลง ไหลลง และโครวลีย์เกือบแน่ใจว่าเขากำลังร่วงหล่นอีกครั้ง และ—)_

“โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลก้มหน้าลง มือสั่นเทา “คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องรับความรู้สึกผม ผมเพียงแต่หวังว่าคุณจะไม่พูดปัดเหมือน… เหมือนคุณไม่รับฟังผม”

“ฉันไม่ได้หมายความแบบนั้น แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์เค้นเสียง “ฉันแค่หมายถึง นาย—”

“ถ้าผมไม่รู้ว่าผมกำลังพูดอะไร แล้วคุณล่ะ โครวลีย์” คุณเทวดาเงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่าย หยาดน้ำตาหยดหนึ่งไหลลงมา “คงดีกว่า หากคุณบอกผมเสียแต่ตอนนี้เลย ว่าคุณคิดยังไงกับผม”

โครวลีย์ยืนนิ่งเป็นรากงอก ดูเก้กังและไร้ประโยชน์ เขานึกพิจารณาสั้น ๆ ขึ้นมาว่าจะร่ายมนตร์หยุดเวลา เพราะโลกที่เคลื่อนไปขณะทูตสวรรค์ตรงหน้ากำลังร้องไห้อยู่นั้นดูผิดที่ผิดทางเหลือเกิน ริมฝีปากเขาขยับ หากแต่ไร้เสียงเล็ดลอดออกมา

อซิราเฟลเอ่ยต่อ “ผม-ผมตั้งใจจะสารภาพกับคุณมาสักระยะแล้ว ตั้งแต่—ตั้งแต่วันนั้นที่เดอะ ริทซ์ หลังวันที่พวกเราสลับร่างกัน ผมเพียงแต่ต้องการหาจังหวะที่พิเศษ—บางทีมันอาจควรพิเศษกว่าตอนนี้ แต่—”

“ฉันคิดว่า เราควรหยุดพูดเรื่องนี้” โครวลีย์พูดนิ่ง ๆ หัวใจบังเกิดรูโหวงว่าง และพองโตในเวลาเดียวกัน

อซิราเฟลนิ่งงัน ดูเหมือนเขากำลังรวบรวมพลังใจมาสะกดน้ำตาให้หยุดไหล และนั่นกลับทำให้โครวลีย์รู้สึกหน่วงในอกกว่าเดิม คุณเทวดาเม้มปาก พลางพยักหน้าช้า ๆ อากัปกิริยาที่ชวนให้นึกถึงวันนั้นเมื่อ 3004 ปีก่อนคริสต์ศักราช เมื่อครั้งที่โครวลีย์ถามเขาว่า _แต่คนอื่นที่เหลือจะจมน้ำกันหมดหรือ_ แต่ครั้งนี้ เขารู้สึกราวกับอซิราเฟลกำลังจะจมหายไปที่ไหนสักแห่ง เขาจึงเลื่อนมือไปจับมืออีกฝ่ายไว้ แม้ว่าตัวเขาเองกำลังร่วงหล่นก็ตามที

ครั้นมือพวกเขาสัมผัสกัน อซิราเฟลไม่ได้จมลงต่อ โครวลีย์ไม่ได้ดิ่งลงลึกไปกว่านั้น

“แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์พูดเสียงแห้ง “ฉัน… พยายามอยู่ด้วยจังหวะที่ช้าลง เพื่อนาย… มานานแล้ว ฉัน…” เขาสูดหายใจ เงยมองเพดานโดมสีขาวโปร่ง เกือบจะดูเหมือนกำลังภาวนา เขารอให้หัวตาที่ร้อนผ่าวเย็นลง แต่มันกลับร้อนขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาพูดด้วยลำคออันตีบตัน “ตอบรับนายไม่ได้”

อซิราเฟลบีบมือโครวลีย์ กระซิบแผ่ว “คุณรักผมไหม โครวลีย์”

โครวลีย์สบตาเขา _โอ้ อซิราเฟลถาม ทั้งที่เขารู้ เขาอาจไม่มั่นใจในทีแรก แต่เขารู้เข้าแล้วตอนนี้ _แต่โครวลีย์ไม่ตอบ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ทำไมล่ะ” อซิราเฟลถาม “เพราะอะไรคุณถึงปฏิเสธผม”

_เพราะทุกอย่างที่นายเป็น และทุกอย่างที่ฉันไม่ใช่_

และแล้ว อซิราเฟลดูราวกับตระหนักอะไรบางอย่าง เขาปล่อยมือโครวลีย์ “คุณไม่เชื่อผม”

โครวลีย์ไม่ตอบ

“คุณไม่เชื่อว่าผมรักคุณ”

โครวลีย์ยังคงเงียบเสียง

นาทีนั้น อซิราเฟลตัดสินใจเดินผละออกไปจากโดมเมดิเตอร์เรเนียน โครวลีย์ไม่ได้ตามไป เขาเรียนรู้ที่จะไม่ไล่ตามอซิราเฟล

โครวลีย์เดินไปในทิศตรงข้ามอย่างเลื่อนลอย รู้ตัวอีกที เขาก็พบว่า ขาตัวเองเดินพาไปถึงบริเวณสวนน้ำหอมเล็ก ๆ บรรยากาศของมันชวนให้นึกถึงช่วงเวลาที่เขาเคยพาอซิราเฟลไปทานข้าวด้วยกันที่ทางใต้ของสเปน ป้ายชื่อพืชพรรณล้วนชวนให้ระลึกถึงภาษาผกา กลิ่นบางอย่างชวนให้นึกถึงอซิราเฟล บางทีอาจเป็นดอกโรสแมรี่—แต่ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนกลิ่นของอซิราเฟล และไม่มีอซิราเฟลอยู่ที่นั่น โครวลีย์ถอดแว่นตาของเขาออก และปาดน้ำตา


	3. เสียงเรียกของละอองดาว

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘ความตระหนักรู้’ สาดซัดเข้ามา คล้ายคลึงกับเมื่อครั้งอีฟกัดกินแอปเปิ้ล แต่ในระดับที่ต่างกัน ครอลีย์พบว่า หทัยเขาโอนอ่อนต่อเสียงร้องของเด็ก และนี่คือสิ่งที่ต่างจากปฐมกาลโดยสิ้นเชิง นี่แล ปฐมบทที่แท้ เขาจักประสบการเติบโตของโลก ด้วยกันกับ—_
> 
> _โอ้ _โอ้ _คุณเทวดาหันมายิ้มให้เขา ริมฝีปากขยับเป็นคำว่า__ ‘เคน’ โดยไร้เสียง ดวงตาสีฟ้า-เขียว-น้ำตาลนั้นเปล่งประกายตื่นเต้น_
> 
> _ครอลีย์นึกสงสัย ว่าอซิราเฟลทำให้ทุกชื่อดูสวยงามขึ้นได้อย่างไรบนริมฝีปากนั้น เขายิ้มเผล่กลับไป “ฟังดูทันสมัยจริงแท้”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณ [okjetaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjetaime) ที่เข้ามาเป็น beta reader ให้น้า นับแต่บทนี้เป็นต้นไป รวมถึงย้อนไปบทก่อน ๆ 55 ช่วยชี้แนะหลายจุดมาก <3

_สวนอีเดน_ _, _ _ปฐมบท_

_ครอลีย์มักจะสัมผัสได้ถึงการมีอยู่ของอซิราเฟล แม้แต่ตอนที่เขาไม่ได้พยายาม อันที่จริง สิ่งที่เขาพยายามทำในช่วงแรก คือพยายาม_ไม่_สัมผัสถึงอซิราเฟล_

_เขาเคยนึกว่า เป็นการเล่นตลกของพระนาง แน่นอนว่าปิศาจหรือเทวดาไหนก็มีความสามารถในการหาตัวตนผู้อื่นตามประสงค์ อย่างไรก็ตาม กับอซิราเฟลนั้นต่างออกไป ครอลีย์รู้สึกถึงเขาตั้งแต่ก่อนจะเห็นเทพารักษ์แห่งประตูบูรพา ช่วงแรก เขาอาศัยความรู้สึกสัมผัสนั้นในการเลี่ยงพบปะอซิราเฟล_

_สัมผัสดังกล่าวมิได้เลวร้ายแต่อย่างใด ตรงกันข้าม มันชวนให้ครอลีย์นึกถึงปฐมกาล พระนางจะเรียกครอลีย์ด้วยชื่อที่ถูกลืมเลือน แล้วว่า _ _‘_ _มาสิ มาดูสิ่งที่เราสร้างไว้ เราต้องการให้เจ้ามาช่วยสรรค์สร้างด้วยกัน_ _’ _ _และครอลีย์ก็จะทำตาม เขานึกว่า การตั้งคำถาม คือธรรมชาติที่พระนางมอบให้เขา เขาต้องเป็นคนตั้งคำถามพระนาง (_ _‘_ _อาชาหรือ น่าจะนั่งไม่สบายมิใช่ฤๅ อาชาเหล่านั้น_ _’—_ _พระนางมิเคยตอบเขาโดยตรง หากเพียงคลี่กาลเวลาออก ครอลีย์แม้แต่เรียนรู้ที่จะหยุดเวลาเพื่อขัดพระนาง กระนั้น ก็มิมีแม้เพียงวี่แววการร่วงหล่น เขาไม่เคยเรียนรู้ในแบบที่เทวดาองค์อื่นรู้ ว่ามิควรตั้งคำถาม)_

_กับอซิราเฟลนั้น เขาไม่ได้ยินเสียงเรียกใด แต่เขาสามารถหยั่งถึงมันได้ เขารู้จักชื่ออซิราเฟลผ่านปริภูมิ-เวลา เฉกที่เขารู้นามที่พระนางมอบให้ดวงดาราก่อนเขาจะช่วยสร้างมันเสร็จ บัดนี้ ความสามารถดังกล่าวถูกพรากไปจากเขาแล้ว และครอลีย์จำไม่ได้แม้แต่นามเก่าของตน_

_พระนางชอบเล่นตลกกับเขา วิธีหนึ่งที่ควรรับมือ คือเพิกเฉย อสรพิษแรกแห่งอีเดนจึงตั้งใจจะทำงานให้เสร็จ แล้วรี่กลับอเวจี_

_ทว่า ความใคร่รู้—เช่นเดียวกับอีฟ—คือสิ่งที่พระนางมอบให้เขา_

_เขาว่าจะยลเพียงครั้งเดียว – เทพารักษ์แห่งประตูบูรพา เขาบอกตัวเองว่ามันไม่มีทางทำเขาเจ็บได้ดอก บางที เขาอาจหัวเราะได้ด้วยซ้ำ กับตลกร้ายนี้_

_ครั้นครอลีย์เห็นอซิราเฟล เขาก็เห็น_เพียง_อซิราเฟล อซิราเฟล อซิราเฟล ผู้กอปรด้วยละอองดาวทุกเฉดที่ครอลีย์เคยรัก—ยังคงรัก_

_ชื่อ _ _‘_ _ครอลีย์_ _’ _ _พลันให้ความรู้สึกไม่ลงตัวสำหรับเขา_

_เขาสังเกตมือของอซิราเฟล วิธีถือดาบอย่างถูกต้อง เฉกทูตสวรรค์พึงกระทำ แต่ท่วงท่าของอซิราเฟลกลับปราศจากซึ่งแรงจูงใจในการฟาดฟัน – จิตวิญญาณของเขามีไว้เพื่อปกปักษ์ เหมาะกับหน้าที่ แต่_ผิดแผกแปลกแยก_จากเส้นทางที่พระนางอาจหมายใจไว้ อซิราเฟลใส่ใจในการอารักขาอีเดนจากภายนอก ทว่าวางใจกับทุกสิ่งที่อยู่ภายในมากเกินพอดี ครอลีย์ไม่แม้แต่จำต้องอำพรางตนยามเข้าไปคุยกับอีฟด้วยซ้ำ_

_เมื่อครั้งครอลีย์คุยกับอซิราเฟลคราแรก คุณเทวดากำลังยืนกุมมือ เท้าวางในตำแหน่งที่ช่วยให้เรือนกายยืนตรงอย่างมั่นคง แล้วเขาก็เปล่งเสียงหัวเราะ ไร้ซึ่งน้ำเสียงเยาะหยัน หากเพียงหัวเราะแก้เก้ออย่างสุภาพ ตั้งแต่เมื่อใดกันที่เทวดาเริ่มทำตัวสุภาพกับปิศาจ และ—_

_โอ้ _โอ้ _อซิราเฟลสนใจจะทราบชื่อปิศาจเช่นเขา แล้วพูดนามครอลีย์กลับมาอย่างอ่อนน้อม ในรูปแบบที่ครอลีย์ไม่เคยได้ยินปิศาจตนอื่นพูดนามของเขา (ถ้าเพียงแต่ครอลีย์สามารถเลือกนามใหม่อันคล้ายคลึง แต่เหมาะสมกับสุรเสียงของอซิราเฟล คงจะดีไม่น้อย – ความคิดแล่นผ่านมาเร็วเกินกว่าที่ครอลีย์__จะตระหนักความหมายของมัน ณ เพลานั้น)_

_นัยน์เนตรสีอำพันสังเกตหัตถ์อันปราศจากดาบเพลิง—พระนางออกแบบคุณทูตสวรรค์ตามแบบแผน นั่นคือ มือของนักรบแห่งสรวงสวรรค์ ควรค่าแก่การถือดาบ มือนั่นจะเป็นเครื่องเตือนครอลีย์เสมอถึงสงครามครั้งสุดท้ายของแผนการอันยิ่งใหญ่ ครอลีย์มั่นใจในทีแรกว่า อซิราเฟลทำดาบเพลิงหายไป – นั่นดูเข้าทีวิธีการเล่นตลกตามปกติของพระนาง_

_ทว่า ความเป็นจริงคือ เจ้าของมือนั้นเลือกที่จะไม่ถือดาบ และมอบมันทิ้งไป_

_ชวนให้สงสัยว่าพระเจ้าวางแผนอะไรอยู่ – คงเป็นเรื่องตลก แต่คุณทูตสวรรค์ดูจะไม่คิดเช่นนั้น_ _ กระนั้น เขาก็สรวลออกมาเล็กน้อย ครอลีย์รู้สึกทระนงกับการเป็นฝ่ายดึงเสียงหัวเราะนั้นออกมา เขารู้จักความรู้สึกนี้—ก่อนการดำดิ่งสู่กำมะถันอันเดือดพล่าน—เสียงหัวเราะของอซิราเฟลคือดวงดาวเกิดใหม่ ไม่ใช่ด้วยการออกแบบของเขา ไม่ใช่ด้วยการบำรุงรักษา แต่เป็นการละเล่น เขากับดวงดาราคือมิตรสหายแห่งปฐมกาล_

_ฝนแรกมาถึง ก่อนที่ครอลีย์จะได้พินิจพิเคราะห์สิ่งใดไปมากกว่านั้น_

_เขาเป็นฝ่ายเขยิบเข้าไปก่อน แต่เป็นอซิราเฟลเองที่ไหวชูปีกมากำบังตัวเขาจากฝนแรก พวกเขายืนเงียบงันอยู่นาน มองดูมนุษย์คู่แรกของโลกหาที่พักพิงท่ามกลางพายุ ครอลีย์ตระหนักว่า อซิราเฟลเยาว์วัยนัก เพราะคุณทูตสวรรค์ร่วมลุ้นไปกับทุกสิ่งที่อดัมกับอีฟประสบ สำหรับครอลีย์แล้ว นี่ไม่ใช่อะไรใหม่ การเนรเทศของพระเจ้าจักนำไปสู่การเบ่งบานของสัจจะ เป็นเพียงส่วนหนึ่งของการเติบโต_

_สิ่งที่ทำให้ครอลีย์ตื่นตานั้น มาทีหลัง – ยามอีฟคลอดบุตรคนแรก เคน_

_วันนั้น ฝนก็ตกเช่นเดียวกัน ทารกแผดเสียงร้องผ่านห่าฝน เสียงร่ำไห้ที่ทำให้ครอลีย์กะพริบตาถี่ขึ้นอย่างอธิบายไม่ได้_ _ ‘_ _ความตระหนักรู้_ _’ _ _สาดซัดเข้ามา คล้ายคลึงกับเมื่อครั้งอีฟกัดกินแอปเปิ้ล แต่ในระดับที่ต่างกัน ครอลีย์พบว่า หทัยเขาโอนอ่อนต่อเสียงร้องของเด็ก และนี่คือสิ่งที่ต่างจากปฐมกาลโดยสิ้นเชิง นี่แล ปฐมบทที่แท้ เขาจักประสบการเติบโตของโลก ด้วยกันกับ—_

_โอ้ _โอ้ _คุณเทวดาหันมายิ้มให้เขา ริมฝีปากขยับเป็นคำว่า __‘__เคน__’ __โดยไร้เสียง ดวงตาสีฟ้า-เขียว-น้ำตาลนั้นเปล่งประกายตื่นเต้น_

_ครอลีย์นึกสงสัย ว่าอซิราเฟลทำให้ทุกชื่อดูสวยงามขึ้นได้อย่างไรบนริมฝีปากนั้น เขายิ้มเผล่กลับไป _ _“_ _ฟังดูทันสมัยจริงแท้_ _”_

_ทว่า เรื่องราวส่วนที่เหลือของเคนนำความหมองหม่นมาสู่ดวงตาอซิราเฟล _ _ว่าด้วยฆาตกรคนแรก รวมถึงทุกสิ่งที่ตามมา ครอลีย์มักพิศเห็นอซิราเฟลมาพักใจกับเหล่าพืชพรรณ หลังจากนั้น ครอลีย์จะเอ็ดให้พวกพืชคงความสง่าเข้าไว้—ก่อนการกลับมาของเทพารักษ์ จากนอกรั้วสู่สวนอีเดน—เพียงเพื่อไม่ให้หมอกสีเทาอ้อยอิ่งบนใบหน้าอซิราเฟลนานนัก_

_นานทีเดียว กว่าครอลีย์จะกลับนรก เขาอ้างเคนเป็นผลงานของตน เคน ตัวแทนแห่งความชั่วร้าย ความรุนแรง และความละโมบของมนุษย์ เป็นข้ออ้างในการอธิบายว่าเขาหายไปนานเพราะอะไร นรกยอมรับเรื่องเล่าของครอลีย์โดยง่าย_ _ รสขมของมุสาติดค้างบนลิ้นอสรพิษ อย่างไรก็ดี เป็นครั้งแรกที่ครอลีย์ตระหนักว่า สำนักงานใหญ่ไม่ได้ตามตรวจตราวิธีดำเนินงานของเขาสักเท่าใดนัก_

∞

คอร์นวอลล์, ปี 2020

โครวลีย์มักสัมผัสได้ถึงการมีอยู่ของอซิราเฟล ไม่ใช่ตลอดเวลา แต่ชัดเจนเป็นพิเศษยามคุณเทวดาว้าวุ่นใจ เว้นเสียแต่โครวลีย์กำลังตั้งสมาธิใช้พลังกับเรื่องอื่นอยู่มากเกินไป (อาทิเช่น ปีที่แล้ว การพบร้านหนังสือท่ามกลางกองเพลิง โดยเพิ่งตระหนักว่าสายสัมผัสขาดหาย ทำให้โครวลีย์ตกอยู่ในภาวะสะเทือนขวัญ – เขามักไปหาอซิราเฟลได้ทันกาล แต่ไม่ใช่ครั้งนั้น)

เขาเรียนรู้ที่จะไม่ไล่ตามอซิราเฟล แต่… บางจุดตามเส้นเวลา จะมีเสียงเรียกจากละอองดาวกลุ่มหนึ่งหาเขา ละอองดาวเหล่านั้นมีนาม – _อซิราเฟล_

โครวลีย์ใช้ข้อนิ้วปาดหัวตา แล้วสวมแว่นสีทึบกลับเข้าที่ เขาสูดหายใจเข้า ส่งเสียงขู่ฟ่อบางเบาอย่างเผลอไผล ก่อนจะก้าวยาว ๆ ออกจากโดมเมดิเตอร์เรเนียน เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องหันรีหันขวาง ขาของเขารู้ทาง วิญญาณ์ติดสอยห้อยตามเส้นหมอกความกังวลสงสัยของอซิราเฟล

∞

_ปารีส_ _, _ _ปี _ _1793_

_ไม่มีใครพูดชื่อ _ _‘_ _โครวลีย์_ _’ _ _ราวจุดแสงสว่างให้นามนั้นได้มากเท่าอซิราเฟล _ _และคุณเทวดาทำให้มันฟังดูพิเศษกว่าเคยในปีนั้น_

_โครวลีย์ไม่คิดว่าเขาเคยทานมื้อกลางวันอันชวนอุ่นใจมากเท่าวันนั้น และกับสหายร่วมโต๊ะที่ดีเท่านี้ อซิราเฟลดูเปล่งแสงเรืองรองแม้ปราศจากซึ่งอาภรณ์สีขาวเฉกเคย รอยยิ้ม เสียงสรวล ล้วนเปี่ยมสุข เขาติดบุคลิกของชาวฝรั่งเศสมาพอสมควร เทียบกับคราวก่อนที่โครวลีย์พบเขา บรรยากาศบางอย่างในปารีสทำให้อซิราเฟลดู… เปิดเผยและอิ่มเอม_

_“_ _ผมดีใจที่ทุกอย่างเป็นไปด้วยดีสำหรับคุณ_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลว่า ยิ้มกว้างอย่างจริงใจ ขณะตัดเครปเข้าปาก _ _“_ _ได้รับการยกย่องจากสำนักงานใหญ่เสียด้วย_ _”_

_“_ _อ้อ ก็นะ_ _” _ _โครวลีย์รับคำอย่างไม่ยี่หระ _ _“_ _ถึงฉันจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยก็ตาม แต่เรื่องแบบนี้ก็ทำให้นรกไม่แยแสตามงานฉันไปอีกพักใหญ่ คงได้วันหยุดยาว_ _”_

_“_ _โอ้ แล้วคุณว่าจะทำอะไรหรือครับ กับวันหยุดยาวนี้_ _?”_

_“_ _งือ_ _” _ _โครวลีย์ส่งเสียงแบบไม่ตกลงปลงใจอะไร _ _“_ _พักผ่อน_ _” _ _เขาตัดบทแบบกึ่งส่งสัญญาณไม่ให้คู่สนทนาถามต่อ โครวลีย์ว่าจะหลับยาว ไม่ทศวรรษใดก็ทศวรรษหนึ่งเร็ว ๆ นี้ ระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับคุณเทวดาเริ่มยากขึ้นสำหรับโครวลีย์ การ-ไม่-มี-อซิราเฟลนั้นเริ่มหน่วงจิตใจมากกว่าที่โครวลีย์พร้อมรับ_

_“_ _อ้อ_ _”_

_โครวลีย์สังเกตสีหน้าหงิมหงอย จึงเอ่ยถาม _ _“_ _แองเจิ้ล นายจะเปิดร้านหนังสืออย่างเป็นทางการเมื่อไรนะ_ _”_

_“_ _ผมเล็งปี _ _1800 _ _ไว้_ _”_

_“_ _ให้เด็กหนุ่มในโซโหสักคนส่งข้อความมา ฉันจะไปหานาย – ฉลอง แสดงความยินดี ก่อนหายไปพักผ่อน_ _”_

_“_ _คุณจะมาจริงหรือ_ _” _ _ดวงหน้าอซิราเฟลฉายแววสดใสขึ้น_

_“_ _ไปสิ แองเจิ้ล นายไม่ได้เปลี่ยนพิกัดที่พักมาหลายทศวรรษแล้ว_ _” _ _เขายักคิ้วใส่ _ _“_ _ฉันไปหานายไม่ยากหรอก_ _”_

_“_ _ผมหมายถึง… เห็นคุณดูไม่สนใจหนังสือเท่าไร_ _”_

_“_ _นายจะยุ่งอย่างมากในวันเปิดร้านหนังสือ แองเจิ้ล และการทำให้นายยุ่งยากขึ้น มีแต่จะทำให้รายงานปิศาจของฉันดีขึ้น_ _”_

_“_ _โธ่ โครวลีย์_ _”_

_“_ _สรุป… ปี _ _1800… _ _อยากทานอะไรเป็นพิเศษรึเปล่าล่ะ_ _” _ _โครวลีย์รุกไล่เร็วกว่าที่เขาตั้งใจ แต่อซิราเฟลดูพึงใจกับเครปเหลือเกิน มากเกินกว่าที่โครวลีย์จะไม่พยายามเอาใจอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าเคย _ _“_ _เพียงแค่บอก แล้วนายจะได้มัน แองเจิ้ล_ _ ถือเป็น… โอกาสพิเศษ_ _”_

_อซิราเฟลส่งเสียง_อืม_ในลำคอ เขาช้อนตานึกด้วยบุคลิกแบบที่โครวลีย์แน่ใจว่าไม่ได้เห็นเมื่อทศวรรษที่แล้ว (ฝรั่งเศสคงมีอิทธิพลกับอซิราเฟลมากจริง ๆ __– สะกิดใจให้โครวลีย์สงสัยนักว่าคุณเทวดาสังสรรค์กับใครบ้าง) อซิราเฟลแย้มยิ้ม ราวกับความทุกข์แห่งยุคมลายไปสิ้นในชั่วลมหายใจนั้น __“__สิ่งที่มนุษย์ไม่น่าจะทำพลาดในทศวรรษหน้า ตอนนี้ผมนึกออกแต่… ช็อกโกแลต__”_

_เพียงชั่วลมหายใจนั้น โครวลีย์ลืมกระทั่งการร่วงหล่นของตน_

∞

คอร์นวอลล์, ปี 2020

โครวลีย์พบอซิราเฟลบนสะพานลอยสูงของอีเดนโปรเจ็ค เป็นจุดที่เหมาะแก่การชมทิวทัศน์จากข้างบน สีและตำแหน่งของสะพานชวนให้โครวลีย์นึกถึงรั้วสวนอีเดน บางทีนี่อาจเป็นสาเหตุที่โครวลีย์ไม่นึกสนใจอีเดนโปรเจ็คขนาดนั้นแต่แรก โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่ออซิราเฟลเป็นคนพูดถึงมันก่อน เพราะเขารู้ว่ามันจะนำมาซึ่งความทรงจำเก่า ๆ หวนซัดเข้ามา ขังเขาไว้อยู่ในกระเปาะแก้วด้านล่างของนาฬิกาทราย บังเกิดความรู้สึกราวกับถูกถมทับ ชวนหายใจไม่ออก แม้ไม่จำเป็นต้องหายใจ

อซิราเฟลเท้าศอกกับรั้วสะพาน ประสานมือเข้าด้วยกัน ริมฝีปากจรดข้อนิ้วอย่างกระวนกระวาย ราวกับภาวนา หากแต่ดวงตาล่องลอยไปไกลแสนไกล ไกลกว่าที่ทูตสวรรค์จะทำยามหารือกับพระเจ้า ขอบตาแดงเรื่อ เขาหันมาเหลือบมองโครวลีย์เพียงชั่วประเดี๋ยว แทบไม่ต่างจากที่เคยทำเมื่อสนทนากันครั้งแรก ความกังวลปกคลุมนัยน์ตา แต่ลึกลงไปกว่านั้น—สิ่งที่ต่างจาก 4004 ปีก่อนคริสต์ศักราช—ความหม่นหมอง ราวกับเขาเพิ่งประสบทุกเรื่องเศร้าในเวลาเดียวกัน – อดัม อีฟ เคน อาเบล – แต่ต้นตอครานี้มีเพียงนามเดียว _โครวลีย์_

ผู้เพียงแต่กลืนน้ำลายหนืดคอเมื่อเห็นภาพดังกล่าว

“แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์กระซิบ

อซิราเฟลเบือนสายตาหลบไป เม้มปากและฝืนยิ้มในเวลาเดียวกัน เขาพยายามฝืนไม่ให้คิ้วดูเศร้าหมอง แต่เขาเป็นประเภทแสดงอารมณ์ผ่านทุกส่วนของใบหน้า จึงซ่อนความรู้สึกได้ไม่ดีนัก เขาดูเหมือนกำลังแหลกสลาย

“อซิราเฟล—” โครวลีย์เริ่ม

คุณเทวทูตแทรกขึ้น “ผมนึก… จินตนาการทั้งรูปแบบที่คุณจะตอบรับและปฏิเสธความรู้สึกของผม แต่ผมไม่เคยนึก—คิดน้อยไปกระมัง—ไม่เคยนึกว่าคุณจะปฏิเสธ… ที่จะเชื่อผม” เขาสูดหายใจเข้า “แต่เกรงว่า ก็เป็นที่ยอมรับได้ เพราะผมไม่ได้แสดงอาการเชื่อใจคุณเพียงพอตลอดเวลาที่—โอ โครวลีย์” เขาผ่อนลมหายใจออกช้า ๆ แล้วหลับตาแน่น “ผมช้าเกินไปใช่ไหม สายเกินไป สำหรับ… ทุกเรื่อง”

“แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์เรียกซ้ำ ชัดเจนกว่าเดิม แต่ด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนลง “ฉันเพียงแต่ไม่อยากทำลายสิ่งดี ๆ สิ่งเดียวใน…” เขาชะงัก “สิ่งดี ๆ ที่เรามีอยู่”

อซิราเฟลกึ่งหัวเราะกึ่งถอนใจอย่างสิ้นหวัง (เป็นการหัวเราะแบบใหม่ โครวลีย์คาดว่าเขาไม่เคยได้ยิน คุณเทวดาทำให้เขาแปลกใจอีกครั้ง และ… เป็นเสียงหัวเราะที่ทำให้โครวลีย์รู้สึกตัวเล็กลง ซึ่งมักจะไม่เกิดกับเสียงหัวเราะแบบอื่นของอซิราเฟล)

“เรามีสิ่งดี ๆ ด้วยกันมากมาย โครวลีย์ แต่ท้ายที่สุดแล้ว คุณเพียงแค่รัก หรือไม่ก็_ไม่_ปรารถนาจะรักแบบเดียวกับผม มันควรเป็นเรื่องเรียบง่ายเพียงเท่านั้น”

“โอ้ _โอ้ _แองเจิ้ล มันเป็นทุกอย่างเลย _ยกเว้น_เรียบง่าย” โครวลีย์ตัดบท “ไม่ได้เรียบง่ายสำหรับฉัน และนายก็ไม่เคยแสดงออกว่ามันเรียบง่าย _นาย_อาจคิดว่ามันเรียบง่ายยังไงก็ได้ ในเมื่อนายเพิ่ง—อะไรนะ เพิ่งมา ‘ตระหนัก’ หลังจากศตวรรษที่เราไม่ได้คุยกันเป็นเรื่องเป็นราว แล้ว-แล้วจะไม่ให้ฉันคิดได้ยังไง ว่านายไม่ได้เข้าใจระดับความรู้สึกที่นายกำลังพูดถึง ไม่ได้เข้าใจ ว่านายกำลังขอ_อะไร_จากฉัน เพราะว่า—” เขาก้าวถอยห่างจากอซิราเฟล ทั้งที่สัมผัสถึงความว้าวุ่นของทูตสวรรค์มากกว่าเดิม และสิ่งเดียวที่โครวลีย์อยากทำทุกครั้งที่สัมผัสถึงความรู้สึกดังกล่าว คือเข้าไปโอบอุ้มอซิราเฟลเอาไว้ แต่เขาไม่เคย ใช่ไหมเล่า _จับมือ_หรือ_ควงแขน_นั้นอาจพอทน เพียงพอที่จะทำให้เขาได้แสดงออกความใส่ใจ แต่หากโครวลีย์หาญกล้าคว้าอีกฝ่ายไว้ในอ้อมแขนเมื่อใด เมื่อนั้นนภาจะพังทลายลง และเขา—

“โครวลีย์ ที่รัก—” อซิราเฟลก้าวรุกไล่เข้าหา เลื่อนมือทั้งสองไปประคองใบหน้าโครวลีย์เอาไว้ ตอนนั้นเองที่โครวลีย์ตระหนักถึงน้ำตาอุ่นร้อนที่กำลังไหลลงมาตามวงหน้า

_“__เพราะว่า…__”_ โครวลีย์เน้นเสียงอันสั่นไหว “ถ้าฉันรับละอองดาวเหล่านี้ไว้ทั้งหมด แล้วต้องสูญเสียมันไป มันคงเหมือน—เหมือนร่วงหล่นอีกครั้ง และฉันไม่แน่ใจว่า ฉันแข็งแกร่งพอจะรอดจากการร่วงหล่นอีกครั้ง”

“ที่รัก สุดที่รัก” อซิราเฟลพูดแผ่วอย่างปลอบโยน มือหนึ่งก่ายผมสีเพลิงออกจากหน้าผากโครวลีย์ ยิ่งทำให้น้ำตาไหลจากดวงตาสีอำพันราวทำนบพัง อซิราเฟลใช้มืออีกข้างถอดแว่นโครวลีย์ออกช้า ๆ ราวกับรีรอดูว่า โครวลีย์จะปฏิเสธไม่ให้เขาทำเช่นนั้นหรือไม่ แต่แล้ว เมื่อเขาถอดมันออก เขาก็ใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดโหนกแก้มของอีกฝ่ายซ้ำไปมา ราวกับปลายนิ้วเขาจะช่วยกระซิบไล่ความเศร้าออกไป “ผมอยู่นี่ คุยกับผม อยู่กับผม คุณหมายความว่ายังไงหรือ คุณหมายถึง… คุณปฏิเสธผม เพราะว่า… คุณกลัวจะเสียผมไปอย่างนั้นหรือ”

โครวลีย์เงยมองนภาชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนจะก้มหน้า ผงกหัว

“โอ ที่รัก ผมไม่คิดว่านั่น…” ดวงตาของอซิราเฟลฉายแววเศร้าสร้อย “ยุติธรรมสำหรับผมนัก… รึเปล่า ผมขอเพียงโอกาส”

“มันไม่ใช่… โอกาสของนาย แองเจิ้ล มันคือ โอกาสของฉัน” โครวลีย์จ้องตาอีกฝ่าย น้ำตาค่อย ๆ หยุดไหล “บางที มันอาจใช้เวลาไม่กี่ทศวรรษ หรือไม่กี่ศตวรรษ หรือ… ถ้าฉันโชคดี อาจไม่กี่พันปี แต่นาย_จะ_พบว่า… ฉันไม่ใช่คนรักที่นายต้องการ”

“โครวลีย์ ผมไม่อาจพูดสิ่งอื่นใดได้ นอกจากว่าคุณคิดผิดเรื่องนั้น”

“นายไม่รู้เรื่องนั้น”

“_คุณ_ไม่รู้เรื่องนั้น” อซิราเฟลแย้ง สีหน้ายับย่นแบบเดียวกับตอนที่เขาเคยโพล่งบอกว่าเขาเผลอให้ดาบเพลิงแก่มนุษย์ผู้ถูกเนรเทศ

หางคิ้วของโครวลีย์ตกลง พระเจ้าสร้างคุณเทวดามาอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ แต่มันคือการเล่นกล ให้โครวลีย์โหยหาทุกละอองดาวที่เขาสูญอำนาจในการดูแลรักษามันไป เขาได้แต่ส่ายหน้า หนึ่งครั้ง สองครั้ง—

ฝ่ามืออซิราเฟลประคองยึดกรอบหน้าของโครวลีย์ให้หยุดนิ่ง ด้วยน้ำหนักมืออันมั่นคง แต่อ่อนโยน เขาจูบโครวลีย์

นาฬิกาทรายหยุดลง

ภายในกระเปาะแก้วแสนเปราะบาง ทรายครึ่งหนึ่งอยู่ข้างบน อีกครึ่งอยู่เบื้องล่าง โดยมีพวกเขาอยู่ ณ จุดคงที่แห่งกาลเวลา จุดที่แม้แต่นรกหรือสวรรค์ก็ไม่อาจผันเปลี่ยน ซึ่งโครวลีย์สัมผัสได้ทันทีที่มันเกิดขึ้น จุดที่พระเจ้าจักไม่หมุนเปลี่ยนวกกลับ พวกเขาทั้งคู่หยุดหายใจ อซิราเฟลประทับริมฝีปากค้างเนิ่นนาน รอความตึงเครียดมลายหายไปจากกล้ามเนื้อบนโครงกายโครวลีย์ แล้วจึงผละออก

ดวงตาสีทองคำเปิดปรือ หยาดน้ำเกาะบนขนตา

“โอ ที่รัก” อซิราเฟลกระซิบ ขณะแบ่งปันปลายลมหายใจให้กัน “บอกผมที ว่าผมควรแก้ไขทุกอย่างอย่างไร แต่ได้โปรด อย่าบอกให้ผมเพิกเฉยต่อสิ่งให้เรามีให้กันเลย เมื่อครู่ ผม… ผมสัมผัสถึงความรัก บอกผมที ที่รัก ว่าผมไม่ได้คิดไปเอง”

“นายไม่ได้คิดไปเอง แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์วางมือทั้งสองข้างลงบนหลังคออซิราเฟล เขาขยับปาก แต่เงียบไปหลายอึดใจ ก่อนจะเปล่งเสียงในที่สุด “ต่อให้เผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์คงอยู่มาสองแสนปีอย่างที่พวกเขาเข้าใจ ฉันก็จะ…” ความถวิลหาระบายอยู่บนดวงหน้า “ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ไม่ใช่นายหรอก ที่สายไป”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ที่รัก ดวงใจของผม…” อซิราเฟลเอ่ย “ผมขอเวลาส่วนที่เหลือของเรามาทำให้คุณเชื่อได้ไหม ว่าความรักของผมจักไม่แปรเปลี่ยน และ… เป็นรูปแบบพิเศษ สำหรับคุณเพียงเท่านั้น โครวลีย์ ไม่ใช่รูปแบบที่ผมมีให้สิ่งใดก็ได้ อย่างที่คุณอาจเข้าใจ”

“อซิราเฟล” โครวลีย์โน้มไปจรดหน้าผากพวกเขาไว้ด้วยกัน รู้สึกจุกในลำคอ เขากลืนน้ำลายอย่างเงียบงัน “ถ้าเพียงแต่นายรู้ว่าฉันละโมบขนาดไหน นายจะไม่ถามแบบนั้น”

“โอ โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลเผยยิ้ม รอยยิ้มดุจแสงแรกแห่งอรุณรุ่ง เขาหลับตาลง “ถ้าเพียงแต่_คุณ_รู้ ว่าผมละโมบแค่ไหน”


	4. จูบ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _โครวลีย์ดีดตัวลุก “ทำอะไรของนายน่ะ” เขาแกว่งแก้วไวน์ เผลอทำหกไปเล็กน้อย (อย่างน่าเสียดายเป็นที่สุด)_
> 
> _อซิราเฟลกะพริบตา เงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่าย “ทำ…? อ๊ะ… ผมว่าจะ… ดูเท้าของคุณหน่อย”_
> 
> _“ดูทะ—อะไรนะ ไม่ต้องหรอก มันเปื้อนฝุ่นไปหมด”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ใกล้อัพเรื่องนี้ถึงจุดจบเต็มทีแล้ว จะรวมเล่มใน 'Through the Hourglass & Other Writings' เพื่อวางขายในงาน [#GOOnlyTH](https://twitter.com/GOonlyTH) ล่ะค่ะ ':3 ขอเวลาจัดการตัวเล่มเป็นที่แน่นอนแล้วจะมาอัพเดทบอกรายละเอียดนะคะ (น่าจะประกาศทั้งที่ท้ายเรื่องนี้และใน [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Daiong) )
> 
> ขอบคุณ [okjetaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjetaime) ที่เป็น beta reader ให้ทั้งเล่มเลยค่ะ  
My anchor สำหรับการออกเล่มนี้ที่แท้ <3

_ลอนดอน_ _, _ _ปี _ _1941_

_บริเวณมือที่โดนโครวลีย์สัมผัสนั้นทิ้งความรู้สึกอุ่นไว้ให้อซิราเฟล ความอุ่นแผ่ซ่านไปถึงอก_

_เขารักโครวลีย์_

_อซิราเฟลรู้จักความรักมาตลอด แต่ความรักของเขาที่มีต่อโครวลีย์นั้นต่างออกไป พิเศษ แต่ไม่แปลกหน้า แปลกใหม่ในแง่ของการตระหนักรู้ แต่ไม่ใช่ในแง่อายุขัย ความรักของเขาคือเปลวไฟในความมืด เสียงไวโอลินในความเงียบ เกศาสีเพลิงใต้หมวกดำ นัยน์เนตรสีทองเบื้องหลังเลนส์ทึบ_

_ความรักย่อมบังเกิด ณ จุดหนึ่งแห่งกาลเวลา ทว่า หากเวลาคือตัววัดความสัมพันธ์ของลำดับเหตุการณ์ และมาพร้อมกับการมีอยู่ของเอกภพ ความรักนี้ให้สัมผัสอันปราศจากกาลสมัย หรือก็คือ อซิราเฟลตระหนักหยั่งรู้ถึงความเป็นนิรันดร์_ _ณ ที่นี่ กับโครวลีย์ เขารู้สึกราวกับ—เขาจะหาญคำนึงเช่นนี้หรือไม่—ใกล้ชิดพระผู้เป็นเจ้าที่สุดเท่าที่เคยเป็นมา อซิราเฟลหลับตาลงชั่วลมหายใจ รับรู้… ความรัก จากภายในอกตนเอง แจ่มชัดหากจับต้องไม่ได้ เติมเต็มหากไร้รูปทรง_

_รัก_

_ทูตสวรรค์จักทำเช่นไร เมื่อหัวใจพบความเป็นนิรันดร์_

_บัญชาหัวใจให้สงบลงเสียก่อนกระมัง อซิราเฟลบอกตัวเอง_

_“_ _แองเจิ้ล เข้าไปนั่งสิ_ _” _ _โครวลีย์เอ่ยขึ้น_

_ริมฝีปากของอซิราเฟลขยับปากเป็นรูป _ _‘_ _โอ_ _’ _ _เขากะพริบตามองโครวลีย์กับรถไม่คุ้นตา_ _ (มีเพียงรถที่ไม่คุ้นตา ส่วนโครวลีย์นั้นชวนให้รู้สึกคุ้นชินกว่าเคย)_

_“_ _คุณมี… เครื่องจักร_ _”_

_“_ _รถยนต์_ _”_

_“_ _รถยนต์ นั่นสิ_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลพูดรับ_

_โครวลีย์เลิกคิ้ว _ _“_ _นายไม่ชอบเหรอ_ _”_

_“_ _เปล่า ๆ_ _ผมไม่ได้พูดอย่างนั้น มันมีชื่อรึเปล่า_ _”_

_“_ _เบนท์ลีย์ปี _ _1933 _ _ฉันไม่ตั้งชื่อให้รถหรอกนะ แองเจิ้ล_ _”_

_อซิราเฟลพยักหน้า_

_โครวลีย์ดูตอบรับไม่ถูกกับท่าทีเหม่อลอยของคุณเทวดาชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ก่อนจะพยักเพยิดศีรษะไปที่รถ เขาเข้าไปนั่งที่คนขับ แล้วเรียกอีก _ _“_ _เข้ามานั่งสิ แองเจิ้ล_ _”_

_อซิราเฟลเข้าไปนั่งในรถเบนท์ลีย์ ท่อนแขนโอบกระเป๋าหนังบนตัก_

_“_ _ไปร้านหนังสือนะ_ _” _ _โครวลีย์เอ่ย เป็นเชิงขอความยืนยัน_

_“_ _ได้เลย ขอบคุณมาก เพื่อนรัก_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลพูดรับเสียงเบา_

_หลายนาทีผ่านไป โครวลีย์ก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า _ _“_ _ตอนแรกว่าจะเปิดเพลง แต่เครื่องวิทยุในรถนี่คาดเดาไม่ได้เท่าไร รอให้ถึงเวลามนุษย์ประดิษฐ์เทปขนาดพกพาซะก่อนเถอะ…_ _”_

_“_ _ไม่เป็นไรหรอก_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลว่า _ _“_ _เงียบดี_ _” _ _แท้จริงแล้ว เขาแทบไม่ได้ยินอะไรนอกจากเสียงหัวใจเต้นระรัว—_ _‘_ _ได้ยิน_ _’ _ _ไม่ใช่คำที่ถูกต้องเสียทีเดียว ยามหัวใจเต้นแรง หูดูจะดับต่อเสียงอื่นนอกกระแสเลือดตัวเองเสียอย่างนั้น_

_โครวลีย์เพียงผงกหัวรับ และไม่พูดอะไรอีกจนถึงที่หมาย_

_อซิราเฟลชวนโครวลีย์เข้ามาดื่มในร้านหนังสือ แม้จะแสดงสีหน้าแปลกใจ โครวลีย์ก็ตอบตกลงแต่โดยดี อซิราเฟลตัดสินใจเปิดขวดไวน์แดง _Château Mouton Rothschild _จากปี __1939 __สร้างความรื่นรมย์ตื่นตาให้โครวลีย์_

_หลังอซิราเฟลดื่มไปแก้วครึ่ง โครวลีย์ก็เอ่ยขึ้นช้า ๆ ว่า _ _“_ _นายดู… เหนื่อยนะ แองเจิ้ล ฉันควรจะกลับไหม_ _”_

_“_ _ตายจริง ผม…_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลพยายามดึงสติกลับมาอีกครา ตระหนักว่าตัวเองเงียบผิดวิสัย _ _“_ _เสียมารยาทสินะ… เอ่อ… จริงสิ โครวลีย์ ผมควร…_ _” _ _เขาเอ่ยแบบนึกขึ้นได้ ก้าวไปหาอีกฝ่าย แล้วคุกเข่าลง_

_โครวลีย์ดีดตัวลุก _ _“_ _ทำอะไรของนายน่ะ_ _” _ _เขาแกว่งแก้วไวน์ เผลอทำหกไปเล็กน้อย (อย่างน่าเสียดายเป็นที่สุด)_

_อซิราเฟลกะพริบตา เงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่าย _ _“_ _ทำ…_ _? _ _อ๊ะ… ผมว่าจะ… ดูเท้าของคุณหน่อย_ _”_

_“_ _ดูทะ—อะไรนะ ไม่ต้องหรอก มันเปื้อนฝุ่นไปหมด_ _”_

_อซิราเฟลมุ่นคิ้ว ยังคงคุกเข่าอยู่ ซึ่งดูจะส่งผลให้โครวลีย์_บิดตัว_ ราวกับอยู่ในร่างงูก็ไม่ปาน __“__เปื้อนฝุ่น__? __ผมเสกทำความสะอาดมือของผมทีหลังก็ได้นี่__”_

_“_ _ไม่—ประเด็นคือ นายจะทำอะไรนะ_ _”_

_“__ผม… เท้าคุณโดนพื้นโบสถ์…__” __อซิราเฟลตั้งต้น แล้วถอนใจ __“_นั่งลงเถอะ โครวลีย์_ แล้วให้ผมดูเท้าของคุณหน่อย__” __น้ำเสียงรำคาญใจกว่าที่เขารู้สึก_

_ในฐานะปิศาจตนหนึ่งแล้ว โครวลีย์ตอบรับคำสั่งได้ดี แต่นั่นอาจเพราะผู้บัญชาคืออซิราเฟล หรืออาจเพราะการยืนบนเท้าเหล่านั้นมีความลำบากอยู่บ้าง เขานั่งลงบนเก้าอี้เดิม โดยไม่ลืมที่จะแปรรองเท้าเป็นเท้าเปล่า – สะอาดหมดจด เอาเข้าจริง อซิราเฟลก็พอเข้าใจ หลายคนย่อมกระอักกระอ่วนกับการให้ใครสัมผัสเท้าตนยามสกปรก_

_อซิราเฟลประคองข้อเท้าทั้งสองข้างขึ้นมาวางบนตัก โครวลีย์ส่งเสียงขู่ฟ่อ—แผ่วบาง ราวกับไม่ตั้งใจจะส่งเสียงออกมา คุณเทวดามองพินิจฝ่าเท้าแดงฉ่า เริ่มพองและบวม_

_“_ _เป็นอย่างที่ผมคิด คุณคงเสกให้มันหายดีเองไม่ได้_ _” _ _อซิราเฟลว่า โค้มกายลงเพียงเล็กน้อย เป่าร่องรอยอันดูแสบร้อนเหล่านั้นให้เลือนหาย เหลือเพียงผิวฝ่าเท้าอันเรียบเนียนกว่าเท้ามนุษย์ทั่วไป อซิราเฟลระลึกถึงช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาเคยเดินเท้าเปล่าในอีเดน แล้วกระซิบเบา ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ควรมีไว้เพื่อบอกรัก—_ _“_ _ผมขอโทษนะ ที่ทำให้วุ่นวายในวันนี้_ _”—_ _แต่ถ้อยคำที่หลุดออกมาเป็นเพียงคุณลักษณะจากการอยู่อังกฤษมาแสนนาน_

_“_ _อย่า_ _” _ _โครวลีย์พูดเสียงบาง พลางเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น _ _“_ _อย่า… พูดแบบนั้น แล้ว…_ _” _ _เขาโบกมือไปมาข้างหน้า _ _“_ _ลุกขึ้น แองเจิ้ล ขอร้อง_ _”_

_อซิราเฟลเงยมองอีกฝ่ายให้เต็มตา นิ้วโป้งทั้งสองแตะที่ฝ่าเท้าโครวลีย์อย่างเลื่อนลอย เขารู้สึกราวกับโครวลีย์หมายจะพูดในลักษณะแดกดัน แต่น้ำเสียงกลับฟังดูเปลือยเปล่าและอ่อนบาง อซิราเฟลเม้มปาก_

_“_ _ขอโทษที เพื่อนรัก ผมทำให้คุณ… อึดอัดใจ_ _” _ _เขาว่า บรรจงวางเท้าโครวลีย์ลงบนพื้น _ _“_ _เป็นเพียงสิ่งเล็กน้อยที่ผมทำได้เพื่อตอบแทน_ _”_

_โครวลีย์ส่งเสียงเครือรับในลำคอ แล้วกระดกดื่มไวน์ทั้งแก้วหมดรวดเดียว เขาผ่อนลมหายใจ _ _“_ _เลิกขอโทษ แล้วอย่าพูดถึงมันอีก ฉันล่ะหน่ายเวลานายทำตัวละห้อยซาบซึ้ง_ _”_

_มุมปากของอซิราเฟลขยับยิ้ม บางอย่างในตัวเขารู้ว่าโครวลีย์ใจดี และไม่ได้หมายความเช่นนั้นเสียทีเดียว แต่เขากลับรู้สึกเจ็บในอกอย่างประหลาด เขารินไวน์ให้โครวลีย์เพิ่ม _นี่ไม่ใช่ตัวผมที่มีอาการละห้อยหรือแสดงความซาบซึ้งหรอก ที่รัก_ อซิราเฟลคำนึง _นี่คือ… _ทรวงอกหนักอึ้ง เขาไม่แม้แต่จะกล้าประกอบความคิดให้เสร็จบริบูรณ์_

_ทูตสวรรค์พบปะกับความเป็นนิรันดร์ ทั้งแบบนั้น เขากลับไม่กล้าต่อสู้เพื่อมัน เขาเป็นทูตสวรรค์ประสาอะไร บางที โครวลีย์อาจไม่ควรได้รับความรักจากคนขลาดเช่นเขา โครวลีย์ควรค่าแก่การได้รับเหล้าองุ่นชั้นดี_ _และทุกการกระทำแห่งความเมตตา แต่ความรักของอซิราเฟลนั้นหวงแหนและหนักอึ้งและ—ไม่ว่าจะกว้างขวางเพียงใด—ก็อาจมากเกินกว่าที่เขาจะกล้ามอบให้โครวลีย์_

_ไม่ว่าอย่างไร ปิศาจจะตอบรับทูตสวรรค์ได้เยี่ยงไร มันมิบังควร เพียงเท่านี้ เขาก็เสี่ยงจะสูญโครวลีย์ไปมากพออยู่แล้ว_

∞

คอร์นวอลล์, ปี 2020

โครวลีย์จับมือของอซิราเฟลตลอดทางระหว่างที่พวกเขาเดินลงมาจากสะพาน อซิราเฟล_ดู_สุขใจ แต่โครวลีย์ยังคงสัมผัสถึงความว้าวุ่นใจ เขาไม่โทษคุณเทวดาเรื่องนั้น ความปลื้มปีติของอีกฝ่ายแผ่กระจายออกมา ราวน้ำหอมฤดูใบไม้ร่วง นั่นคือ เหตุผลที่โครวลีย์เสพติดการอยู่กับคุณเทวดา อย่างไรก็ตาม โครวลีย์ยังคงมี—จะเรียกแบบนี้ได้ไหมหนอ—พรสวรรค์ในการสัมผัสถึงความกังวลของคุณเทวทูต

“นายดู…” โครวลีย์เริ่ม ขณะที่พวกเขาเดินเล่นไปถึงสวนกลางแจ้งเบื้องล่าง _เลือกคำไหนดี ว้าวุ่น__? __กังวลใจ__? __ยุ่งยากใจ__? _ความรู้สึกนี้คือเฉดไหนกัน “กระวนกระวายนะ แองเจิ้ล”

“อะไรนะ จริงหรือ” อซิราเฟลร้อง “ผมดูเหมือนแบบนั้นหรือ”

_เปล่า ฉันแค่สัมผัสบรรยากาศนั้นจากตัวนาย _โครวลีย์คำนึง แต่ตัดสินใจไม่ตอบ

“ผม-ผมกำลังมีความสุขมากเลยนะ จริง ๆ แล้ว”

“ดีแล้ว” โครวลีย์ออกความเห็น “นายดูมีความสุข”

อซิราเฟลมุ่นคิ้ว “คุณเพิ่งบอกว่าผมดูกระวนกระวาย”

“อ้อ… เอิ่ม…” ความสามารถในการสร้างรูปประโยคของโครวลีย์ขาดหายไปชั่วขณะ “นาย_ดู_มีความสุข แต่ฉันรู้สึกได้ว่านายกำลังกระวนกระวาย เหมือน… อะไรนะ ที่นายเคยยกตัวอย่าง เหมือนตอนฉันพูดว่ามันรู้สึก_น่าขนลุก_”

“ซึ่งคุณแย้งว่าคุณไม่เคยพูดแบบนั้น คุณชอบอะไรน่าขนลุก”

โครวลีย์ถอนหายใจยาว ๆ “มันเหมือนเวลานายบอกว่านายสัมผัสถึงความรักในสถานที่ใดที่หนึ่ง แองเจิ้ล เวลานายกระวนกระวาย ฉัน… สัมผัสถึงมัน ไม่ได้_จงใจ _แน่ล่ะ ฉันไม่ตั้งใจจะ—แทรกขอบเขตความเป็นส่วนตัว แต่ฉันสัมผัสถึงนาย—ยังไงก็เถอะ _ประเด็นคือ _นาย… โอเคไหม”

อซิราเฟลขยับปาก ‘อ้า’ เป็นเชิงเข้าใจ “ก็อย่างที่คุณบอกว่า ผมมักจะสัมผัสถึงความรัก เอ่อ-เอ่อ… ผมไม่… กับพวกปิศาจน่ะ ผมมักจะไม่รู้สึกถึง… ความรัก…”

โครวลีย์เผลอขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัดใจ ซึ่งทำให้อซิราเฟลบีบมือเขาแน่นขึ้น

“ไม่ได้หมายความว่าผมกังขาว่าคุณรู้สึกยังไง แน่ล่ะ คุณไม่ได้… พูด… คำนั้น แต่คุณ… เอ้อ พูดชัดเจนเพียงพอแล้ว _ยังไงก็ตาม_ ที่ผมตั้งใจจะพูดน่ะ คือ…” อซิราเฟลยกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง แบบเดียวกับที่เขาทำเวลาอธิบายแง่คิดในวรรณกรรมชิ้นเอกชิ้นหนึ่ง “ผม… _รู้สึกได้ _ตอน…”

แก้มและใบหูของอซิราเฟลเริ่มซับสีเรื่อ สายตาโครวลีย์มองตามสีที่ไล่ระบายไปบนผิว

“ตอนเรา—ตอนผมจูบคุณ ผมจึง…” อซิราเฟลสูดหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ “สงสัยนิดหน่อยว่า… นั่นปกติรึเปล่า ผมนึกคำนึงอยู่ว่าผมควรจะจูบคุณอีกครั้งเมื่อไรดี”

เงียบ

“โอ้ว ดูสิ สวนนี้มีชื่อว่า_ Sense of Memory Garden _ล่ะ” โครวลีย์โพล่งขึ้น หมุนกายชี้ไปที่ป้าย _Sense of Memory Garden_

เงียบ

_โอเค _โครวลีย์คิด_ โอเค ไม่ดี เมื่อกี้ ไม่ใช่ คิด คิด คิด—_

“โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน “ผมไม่ได้เร่งอะไร ผมเพียงแต่…” เขาเบือนหน้าไปมองสวนโอเอซิส ผสมผสานพืชไม้ประจำคอร์นวอลล์เข้ากับบ่อน้ำและหินแกรนิต เท้าของพวกเขาก้าวเดินไปบนพื้นหินบริเวณที่ไม่ได้ปกคลุมด้วยสายน้ำ สายตาไล่มองน้ำที่ไหลตามรอยสลักเส้นบางบนหิน ละเล่นสีใสของมันกับแสงแดด เมื่อเขาเงยมองโครวลีย์อีกครั้ง ก็พบว่าสายตาอีกฝ่ายหยุดอยู่ที่เขา อซิราเฟลขยับยิ้ม “เป็นสวนที่น่ารักมากจริงด้วย”

“สวยนะ” โครวลีย์ว่า มองที่อซิราเฟล มากกว่าที่สวนกลางแจ้ง “ผืนน้ำ ชวนให้นึกถึง… สมัยก่อน” เขาโคลงศีรษะ “ปฐมกาล – บางครั้งเราได้ลองเดินบนผืนน้ำ”

อซิราเฟลเงียบฟัง แต่โครวลีย์ไม่ได้พูดต่อ

“ผมไม่ได้อยู่… สมัยนั้น” อซิราเฟลว่า “แต่มันฟังดูดี กว่า…”

“ใช่ ฉันเห็นแล้ว” โครวลีย์พยักเพยิดขึ้นไปข้างบน “สีขาว โล่ง สว่าง… สวยเหมือนกัน แต่…”

“ว่างเปล่า เป็นบางที”

“ไม่เหมือนนาย” โครวลีย์ว่า “นายเหมือนผืนน้ำที่ทำให้เท้าเทวดาทรงตัวยืนได้ เหมือนชีวิตที่มีมาก่อนสวรรค์จะกลายเป็น… ขั้วตรงข้าม และสีขาวล้วน”

อซิราเฟลก้มหน้า “ผมนึกว่าคุณเป็นประเภทที่ไม่ถนัดพูดอะไรโรแมนติก”

“งืม โรแมนติกอาจมีนัยยะว่าฉันกำลังพูดถึงอุดมคติ ซึ่งฉันเปล่า” โครวลีย์ไหวไหล่ แล้วโน้มเข้าไปใกล้ เขาขยับปาก ราวกับจะเอ่ยอะไรต่อ แต่แล้วก็ประทับจูบลงบนมุมปากอซิราเฟล

คุณเทวดาหลับตาลง พลางเบนใบหน้าเล็กน้อย ให้ริมฝีปากพวกเขาสัมผัสกัน _รัก _อซิราเฟลสัมผัสได้ โดยไร้ข้อกังขาแล้วคราวนี้ ดุจน้ำสีกระจ่างใสที่หล่อเลี้ยงจิตวิญญาณ ไหลเข้ามาเติมเต็มหัวใจ

โครวลีย์เป็นฝ่ายขยับออกก่อน ปลายจมูกแตะโหนกแก้มอีกฝ่าย อซิราเฟลปรือตาลืมขึ้น สังเกตหางคิ้วของโครวลีย์ที่ตกลง

อซิราเฟลรีบพูด “ที่รัก คุณไม่—ขอโทษ คุณบอกผมได้นะ ถ้าคุณไม่สะดวกใจกับการแสดงออกความรักทางกาย—”

“เปล่า… เปล่า ไม่ใช่ หยุดขอโทษ” โครวลีย์ว่า นิ้วดันขยับแว่นขึ้น แต่กรอบของมันไม่เคยซ่อนคิ้วจอมแสดงอารมณ์ของเขาได้เสียทีเดียว “มันแค่… ฉันต้องการนายเสมอมา แองเจิ้ล แต่ไม่เคยนึกภาพมาถึงตรงนี้ แบบนี้” เขาดึงมืออซิราเฟลเข้ามา แล้ววางฝ่ามืออีกข้างลงบนหลังมืออีกฝ่าย – อุ่น สั่นไหว—แต่แล้วก็นิ่งสงบ มือของอซิราเฟลถูกสร้างมาด้วยความรัก โครวลีย์รู้ เขารู้สึกตั้งแต่ยลมันบนกำแพงแห่งอีเดน รู้สึกอีกครั้งตอนส่งกระเป๋าหนังสือให้ที่โบสถ์ปี 1941 และอีกครั้งตอนมือนี้สัมผัสฝ่าเท้าและข้อเท้าของเขาในเวลาใกล้กัน ไม่ว่าส่วนไหนของอซิราเฟลก็ล้วนเป็นความรัก แต่วิธีที่ริมฝีปากของเขาจะสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายนั้นเป็นพื้นที่ที่โครวลีย์พยายามไม่ให้จินตนาการก้าวไปถึง หรือต่อให้ไปถึง—ด้วยพลังจินตนาการที่สามารถฝ่าไฟกัลป์นี้—เขาไม่เคยนึกภาพได้เบ็ดเสร็จสมบูรณ์ว่าเวลา_ตัวเขา_จูบอซิราเฟลนั้นจะเป็นอย่างไร “จูบนี้” โครวลีย์พูดในที่สุด ลมหายใจเขาติดขัด ไม่เข้าที่ – อีกหนึ่งกลตลกจากพระเจ้า อากาศไม่ได้จำเป็นสำหรับเขา แต่พระเจ้าทำให้การหายใจนั้นยากเป็นบางครั้ง

โครวลีย์เห็นอีฟจูบอดัม เห็นอีฟจูบเคนและอาเบล เห็นงานประติมากรรม_ The Kiss _ปี 1882 ของออกุสต์ โรแดง (คนเดียวกับที่สรรค์สร้าง _The Gates of Hell_—ซึ่งโครวลีย์คุ้นเคยกับอะไรเทือกนั้นมากกว่า) ไปจนถึงภาพยนตร์เรื่อง _The Kiss_ ปี 1896 อันแสดงจูบเป็นครั้งแรกบนหน้าจอ แต่เขาไม่เคยเข้าใจทั้งหมดนั่นโดยสมบูรณ์ กระทั่ง…

“ที่รัก คุณท่องไปไกลอีกแล้ว” อซิราเฟลเอ่ย ใช้มืออีกข้างวางบนหลังมือโครวลีย์อีกที

โครวลีย์เพียงผงกหัว นั่นหยาดน้ำตาของเขาหยดลงบนหลังมือของอซิราเฟลอย่างนั้นหรือ “อยู่นี่แล้ว” เขาตอบ

“ใช้เวลาหกพันปี กว่าเราจะอยู่บนหน้ากระดาษเดียวกัน” อซิราเฟลกระซิบ “แต่ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว ใช่ไหม”

โครวลีย์พยักหน้าอีก น้ำตาอีกหยดร่วงหล่นลงบนหินแกรนิต เคียงข้างน้ำสีใสที่ไหลไป และแล้วอซิราเฟลก็ยื่นใบหน้าเข้ามาใกล้เขา ใช่ โครวลีย์แน่ใจ น้ำในดวงตานั้นสะท้อนสีเดียวกับผืนน้ำบนสวรรค์ที่เขาเคยรู้จัก

อซิราเฟลขอจูบเขาให้น้ำตาเลือนหาย

โครวลีย์พยักหน้าตกลง

∞

โครวลีย์กับอซิราเฟลไปอีเดน—ในทุกแง่มุมความหมายของคำนั้น—ก่อนหวนคืนสู่บ้านพักที่เซนต์ออสเทลล์

ด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน โครวลีย์ทิ้งตัวลงนอนบนเตียงแทบจะทันที เสื้อผ้าหน้าผมพลันแปรเปลี่ยนก่อนที่ตัวจะทันได้แตะเตียง

“ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมจะชินกับการที่คุณแปลงเปลี่ยนไปใส่ชุดนอนแบบนี้ได้” อซิราเฟลว่า แกมหัวเราะ

“ฉันก็ไม่ชินกับการเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าทีละชิ้นที่เก็บมาตั้งแต่ศตวรรษที่ 18 แบบนายหรอก แองเจิ้ล”

อซิราเฟลย่นจมูกใส่

“น่า ๆ” โครวลีย์ว่า แล้วเปลี่ยนเรื่อง พลางเอาตัวไปอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่ม “ฉันรู้ว่าก่อนหน่านี้ฉันพูดว่าฉันคงไม่นอนตอนมาเที่ยว แต่…”

เงียบ

“แต่?” อซิราเฟลเอ่ย

โครวลีย์ตัดสินใจไม่เอ่ยถึงความรู้สึกปลอดภัยเวลาอยู่กับอีกฝ่าย อันทำให้รู้สึกหลับสบาย (อธิบายเป็นคำพูดยากเกินไป โครวลีย์หวั่นจะโดนตีความผิดว่าเขารู้สึกเบื่อจนหลับไปเสียมากกว่า) เขาจึงตัดสินใจเอ่ยถึงเหตุการณ์หนึ่งที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัว “ปี 1901…”

“หือ?” อซิราเฟลทวน พลางยกเก้าอี้มาข้างเตียง แล้วเอนกายนั่งลง “คุณพูดถึงอดีตบ่อยเหลือเกินวันนี้” เขายิ้ม

โครวลีย์นอนตะแคงมองคุณเทวดา ไหวไหล่

“มีอะไรเกี่ยวกับปี 1901 หรือ” อซิราเฟลถาม

“ฉันตื่นขึ้นมา… ใช่ไหมล่ะ” โครวลีย์ว่า “นายไม่อยู่ที่นั่น แต่ก็… เหมือนอยู่”

“อ้อ” อซิราเฟลกระแอม “คุณอาจรู้สึกเหมือนโดนรุกราน แต่โครวลีย์ที่รัก ทันทีที่ผมรู้ว่าคุณหลับจำศีลยาวแบบนั้น ผมคงไม่สามารถปล่อยให้คุณหลับตาไปจนถึงเมื่อไรไม่รู้โดยไม่เสกมนตร์ปกปักษ์ไว้ได้หรอก”

_รู้สึกเหมือนโดนรุกรานอย่างนั้นหรือ _เห็นแก่ซาตานเถอะ บางครั้งอซิราเฟลก็อ่านใจโครวลีย์ไม่ถูกเลยจริง ๆ “แต่กลอนประตูกับหน้าต่างของฉันก็ไม่เปิดให้ใครเข้ามาอยู่แล้ว มันเปิดให้นายเข้ามาได้ แน่ล่ะ แต่นั่นก็เพราะ… มันเปิดให้นาย” โครวลีย์สรุปง่าย ๆ รถเบนท์ลีย์ก็เปิดให้อซิราเฟลเสมอมาเช่นกัน

“แล้วสำหรับภัยอื่นเล่า ภัยธรรมชาติ? เอ่อ ปิศาจ?”

“บอกแล้วนี่นาว่าฉันได้เครดิตงานจากยุคสมัยแห่งความน่าสะพรึงกลัว พวกเขาไม่มาตามลากตัวฉันไปหรอก” โครวลีย์เท้าฝ่ามือลงบนผ้าปูที่นอน

อซิราเฟลเลื่อนฝ่ามือของตนไปประกบมืออีกฝ่าย “ตอนนี้คงไม่มาแล้ว แต่ตอนนั้นก็ไม่รู้ได้” เขาค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้น พลันแปรเปลี่ยนไปอยู่ในชุดนอนคอตตอนสีขาวสะอาด ไม่ใช่ขาวอีเดน ขาวโทนเดียวกับที่เขาเคยใส่เมื่อสมัยพบกับโครวลีย์ในโรมครั้งแรก ส่วนเสื้อผ้าที่เขาสวมก่อนหน้านั้นพับเรียบร้อยบนเก้าอี้

ทรายแห่งอดีตกาล แทรกซึมผ่านรอยต่อแห่งกาลเวลาเสมอ

โครวลีย์เขยิบถอย ให้อซิราเฟลเข้ามานอนด้วยกันได้ ฝ่ามือของคุณเทวดาผละไปเพียงชั่วประเดี๋ยวเพื่อขยับไปใต้ผ้าห่ม ก่อนจะจับมือโครวลีย์ไว้เฉกเดิม หัวพิงหมอน ตาสบขนานกัน โครวลีย์นึกอยากให้ตัวเองใส่แว่นตาดำ บางทีเขาอาจจะควรลองใส่มันนอน—

“ตาคุณสวยจัง” อซิราเฟลออกความเห็น

ปิศาจปกติควรตอบรับคำชมนั้นอย่างไร ไม่สิ ตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งคู่ไม่มีฝักฝ่ายอีกแล้ว ฉะนั้น คำถามคือ คนรักปกติควรตอบรับคำชมนั้นอย่างไร ขอบคุณกระมัง

“นายก็เหมือนกัน” โครวลีย์กระซิบกลับ

“โอ โครวลีย์” อซิราเฟลหลุบตาลง

สีหน้านี้หายาก โครวลีย์พยายามจับจุดความต่างของมัน – ขัดเขินอย่างนั้นหรือ

“ผมคงรักคุณตั้งแต่ตอน… ปารีสแล้ว” อซิราเฟลเอ่ย “การเบาะแว้งของเราช่วงหลังจากนั้นถึงมีผลกับผมนัก ผมอยู่อย่างสงบใจไม่ได้หากไม่ได้แวะไปคอยดูคุณช่วงจำศีล แต่ทศวรรษแล้วทศวรรษเล่าเลยผ่าน ผมตระหนักว่าคุณอาจไม่ต้องการผมที่นั่น จึงจากมา แต่ผมเพียงแค่ปรารถนาจะปกป้องคุณเพิ่มสักทาง เห็นแก่พระเจ้าเถอะ โครวลีย์ ผมไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยจริง ๆ กับความสามารถในการหลับไม่รู้เรื่องของคุณ”

ลึกลงไปแล้ว โครวลีย์คงรู้สึกเหมือนได้รับการปกป้องเสมอมา “ฉันนึกว่า…” คราวนี้เป็นฝ่ายโครวลีย์ที่หลุบตาลง เขานึกเสียดายที่ไม่ได้มองหน้าอซิราเฟล แน่ล่ะ แต่บางครั้ง ทุกอย่างก็มากล้นเกินไป “ฉันนึกว่าเป็นตอนนั้นที่โบสถ์ ที่นาย…” เขายังคงรู้สึกราวกับเป็นประโยคต้องห้ามอยู่นั่นเอง

“ผมหมายถึงผมรู้ตัวครั้งแรกที่โบสถ์ แต่ความรู้สึกนี้ย่อมมีมาก่อนหน้า” อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือไปแตะแก้มอีกฝ่าย “ความรู้สึกรักนั้นแผ่ออกไปไกลแสนไกล ราวกับมีมาก่อนการเกิดของผม”

_กลของพระนาง_ “ฉันจะนอนไม่หลับเอาถ้านายเอาแต่มองฉันแบบนี้” โครวลีย์กระซิบ

_“__แหม__”_ อซิราเฟลว่า “ผมสามารถนึกภาพอย่างอื่นที่ผมอยากทำในฐานะคนรักได้นะ แต่ว่า… ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าคุณ…”

“ฉันอยาก” โครวลีย์เอ่ยรับ “ทำกับนาย”

อซิราเฟลลอบกลืนน้ำลาย

_เจ้าแองเจิ้ลจอมซน_ โครวลีย์นึก ยิ้มมุมปาก ก่อนจะเข้าไปซุกศีรษะลงกับเนินอกอีกฝ่าย วงแขนผอมสวมกอดกายอุ่น สูดหายใจเข้าลึก เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวใจเต้นรัวแรงของทูตสวรรค์

โครวลีย์เงียบเสียง เขากล้าคว้าสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว พระนางจะพรากละอองดาวไปจากเขาอีกหรือไม่—

—อซิราเฟลโอบกอดเขากลับ

“ขอ… ช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ก่อน” โครวลีย์เอ่ย “เหมือนศตวรรษที่ 19 แต่เป็นแบบที่ฉันมีนายอยู่ แบบนี้”

อซิราเฟลจรดคางลงกับกลุ่มผมสีเพลิง แล้วกอดเรือนกายผอมยาวแน่นขึ้น “ผมจะอยู่ที่นี่ตอนคุณตื่น ที่รัก”

คงน่าอายหากโครวลีย์ร้องไห้เป็นรอบที่สามในวันเดียวกัน เขาจึงหลับตาลง ปล่อยให้ความสงบไหลเวียนในอณูกาย ซึมซับสัมผัสการขับกล่อมของละอองดาวเฉกที่เคยทำเมื่อครั้งปฐมกาล

“ผมไม่มีข้อกังขาใด ว่าพระนางมอบคุณให้ผม” อซิราเฟลพูดเสียงแผ่ว

โครวลีย์ซุกจมูกกับชุดนอนที่ทูตสวรรค์เพิ่งรังสรรค์ เขาปรือตาลืมขึ้น “ทำไมนายถึงมั่นใจ”

คุณเทวดาลูบผมสีแดง “ถ้าคุณเห็นตัวเองแบบที่ผมเห็นคุณ คุณคงไม่ถาม”


	5. ภาษาพืชพรรณ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือทั้งสองไปลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่าย นิ้วมือข้างหนึ่งแทรกจมลงกับเรือนผมสีเพลิง อีกมือหยุดอยู่บนหลังคอ ปล่อยให้โครวลีย์ตรับฟังจังหวะหัวใจตนชั่วครู่ แล้วว่า “ผมได้ยินมาว่าปิศาจเต้นรำ นั่นเป็นเรื่องจริงไหมครับ”
> 
> “นั่น…” โครวลีย์สูดหายใจเข้า ยังไม่ลืมตา “ก็จริง อาจทำได้ไม่ดีนัก แต่ก็จริง—ทำไมเหรอ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สำหรับเล่ม 'Through the Hourglass & Other Writings' ที่จะขายในงาน [#GOOnlyTH](https://twitter.com/GOonlyTH) มีรายละเอียดโดยรวมของทั้งเล่มดังนี้นะคะ :
> 
> Major Relationships/Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale (Aziraphale/Crowley), Crowley & Adam Young friendship, [Doctor Who crossover oneshot] Tenth Doctor
> 
> Minor Relationships (e.g. specials): Mentioned Adam Young/Warlock Dowling, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Satan & Crowley, [Doctor Who crossover oneshot] Mentioned The Doctor/The Master
> 
> Length: 138 pages (37,000+ words)
> 
> Size: A5
> 
> Price: 180 Baht
> 
> Other: Bookmark as free gift, pin-up page, special paper cover
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรอัพเดท เราจะแจ้งเพิ่มเติมใน [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Daiong) ค่ะ

ทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นจากจูบยามอรุณรุ่ง

โครวลีย์เป็นฝ่ายตื่นก่อน เขาทอดมองคุณเทวดาที่ปรือตาลืมขึ้น และพูดว่า _ฉันเพิ่งเคยเห็นนายหลับ _ หลังหกพันปีก็ยังคงมีเรื่องใหม่ ๆ ให้พวกเขาค้นพบอยู่นั่นเอง

โครวลีย์โน้มกายไปจูบเขา พบว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นเมื่อพวกเขาจูบกันต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ

ดวงตาของอซิราเฟลเป็นสีเข้มขึ้น รูม่านตาขยายกว้าง มือคุณเทวดาวางบนเอวโครวลีย์ด้วยน้ำหนักมั่นคง พลางกดสะโพกเข้าหา ความร้อนของส่วนกลางลำตัวพวกเขาแนบชิดกัน ความคิดที่ว่าอซิราเฟลอยู่ในชุดนอนที่เขาเสกสรรขึ้นเอง—ที่ว่าทุกอณูที่โครวลีย์สัมผัสอยู่นี้คืออซิราเฟลนั้นทำให้โครวลีย์หลุดคราง

อซิราเฟลขอถอดเสื้อผ้าโครวลีย์ออก—เขาขอมากกว่าหนึ่งอย่างจากโครวลีย์ อันที่จริงแล้ว

“ได้สิ ถ้านาย—แน่ใจเหรอว่านายอยาก—” โครวลีย์เริ่ม “ฉันอยาก… ทำแบบที่นายอยาก”

“ผมต้องการแบบนี้” อซิราเฟลยืนยัน “ต้องการคุณ” เขาลุกขึ้นนั่ง บรรจงถอดอาภรณ์ทั้งหมดของตนด้วยบุคลิกพลิ้วไหวสง่างาม เผยเรือนกายที่ครั้งหนึ่งสะท้อนความอุดมสมบูรณ์และความมั่งคั่งของมนุษย์ โครวลีย์ทอดมองรูปร่างอันอบอุ่นอ่อนนุ่มจากสรวงสวรรค์ พลันไม่กล้าเป็นฝ่ายแตะต้องก่อน อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือมาปลดเปลื้องเสื้อนอนให้เขา (โครวลีย์ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะถอดชุดนอนของตนด้วยความนุ่มนวลแบบเดียวกันนี้)

คุณเทวดาดันกายโครวลีย์ให้นอนหงาย แล้วร่นกายลงไปอยู่ที่หว่างขาคนรัก อ้าปากเม้มลงบนลำท่อนที่กำลังตื่นตัวภายใต้เนื้อผ้าลื่น ก่อนจะจัดแจงถอดกางเกงออก มือกอบกุมประคองลำท่อนของโครวลีย์ไว้ อซิราเฟลพูดถึงความรู้สึกน่าทาน รูปทรงยาว ความแข็งขืนและสีสดเข้ม พลางใช้นิ้วโป้งนวดฐานกลมกลึงอันเต่งตึง ถ้อยวาจาและสัมผัสปลายนิ้วที่ทำให้ของโครวลีย์กระตุก ปริ่มน้ำร่ำไห้ เพรียกหาสัมผัส

“คนดีของผม” อซิราเฟลหายใจติดขัด ใช้ปากอมดูดส่วนหัว ลิ้นดุนดันหนังหุ้มปลายลำลึงค์ เรียกเสียงหอบถี่จากโครวลีย์

“แองเจิ้ล—ฉัน—ฉันจะ—” โครวลีย์แหงนศีรษะไปด้านหลัง หอบระทวย

อซิราเฟลส่งเสียงรับ ผ่อนคลายลำคอ ก่อนจะกลืนกินอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปทั้งลำ ริมฝีปากแตะชิดโคน เขากลืนน้ำลายถี่ ๆ เพื่อตอดรัด สีหน้าพึงใจเมื่อช่องปากถูกเติมเต็ม รู้สึกถึงแกนกายเต้นตุบบนลิ้น

เรือนร่างโครวลีย์สะท้านไหว แล้วเกร็งขึง ปลายเท้าจิกยื้อผ้าปูที่นอน เขาเผยอปากครางหวิว ลำท่อนกระตุกรุนแรงภายในลำคอร้อน และหลั่งน้ำราคะออกมาในที่สุด คุณทูตสวรรค์กลืน กลืน และกลืนจนหยดสุดท้าย

อซิราเฟลเม้มริมฝีปากที่ลื่นเปียก แล้วดูดรูดไปจนถึงส่วนปลาย ท้องลิ้นปาดเลียส่วนหัวทิ้งท้าย คล้ายคลึงกับเวลาที่ตัวเขาเองเลียแท่งไอติมเป็นบางครั้ง (และโครวลีย์จำครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นอซิราเฟลกินไอติมแบบเดียวกันนี้ได้—เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจะปรับตัวกับภาพแบบเดียวกันได้ดีหลังจากวันนี้นัก)

สีหน้าโครวลีย์ดูสุขสมเจือทรมาน ดวงตาสีอำพันจับจ้องภาพหยาบโลนตรงหน้าอย่างหลงใหล เขาปรารถนามาตลอด ใช่ แต่การถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์เบื้องหน้าทูตสวรรค์นั้นเป็นอีกหนึ่งขั้นความรู้สึกที่—อย่างที่อซิราเฟลอาจเรียก—สุดพรรณนา

“ได้โปรด… ให้ฉัน… ฉันอยากทำให้นายสุขสม” โครวลีย์เลื่อนมือทั้งสองข้างไปประคองดวงหน้าอซิราเฟล ข้อนิ้วปัดปอยผมสีอ่อนอย่างรักใคร่ “แบบไหนก็ได้ ที่นายต้องการ”

นัยน์ตาของอซิราเฟลดูเป็นสีมืดกว่าทุกคราที่โครวลีย์เคยเห็น คุณเทวดากลืนน้ำลาย (กลืนน้ำรักที่เจือปนอยู่ด้วยในเวลาเดียวกัน) แล้วเคลื่อนกายขึ้นคร่อมโครวลีย์ ประกบจูบ (แบ่งปันรสชาติคืนให้เจ้าของ) อซิราเฟลบดเบียดเสียดสีบั้นท้ายลงบนแกนกายของโครวลีย์ที่ยังคงอ่อนไหวสุดขีดจากการเสร็จกิจ

“ผมต้องการคุณ ข้างในตัวผม” อซิราเฟลหอบกับริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย

โครวลีย์ครางรับ หัวใจเต้นรัวแรงแทบบ้า—ทั้งด้วยความตื่นเต้นและหวั่นเกรง เขารีบพูดอะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับการเตรียมการให้อีกฝ่าย อซิราเฟลเพียงส่ายหน้า สีหน้าร้อนรน ขณะโน้มไปดูดเม้มที่ลำคอของโครวลีย์จนขึ้นรอย บอกว่าตนจะจัดการเอง และไม่อาจทนรอได้อีก

อซิราเฟลประคองแกนกายของคนรักให้จรดกับปากทางด้านหลัง โครวลีย์หอบเฮือกเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเปียกลื่นจากมนตร์ปาฏิหาริย์ ก่อนที่อซิราเฟลจะกดสะโพกลง หยุดค้างเป็นบางช่วงเพื่อปรับตัว ประสานกายของพวกเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า

โครวลีย์ครางลึกในลำคอ ร้อนวาบหวามไปทั่วร่าง ดวงตาพร่ามัวมองผิวของทูตสวรรค์ที่ซับสีเรื่อและเปื้อนเหงื่อ ช่องทางลื่นร้อนบีบรัดโครวลีย์แน่น ราวมนตร์ปาฏิหาริย์นั้นยังไม่เตรียมการให้ผ่อนคลายเต็มที่ กระนั้น อซิราเฟลก็ดูพึงใจกับความคับแน่น ซ้ำยังดูเร่งร้อน ทันทีที่คุณเทวดานั่งลงบนกลางลำตัวของโครวลีย์จนมิด เขาก็ขยับเร่งจังหวะ ครางหวาน น่าฟัง น่าประณามความบาปและน่าบูชาเนื้อหนังมังสาทุกส่วนในคราวเดียว โครวลีย์โดนเสียดสีจนร้อน คุณเทวดารัดเขาแน่นนัก และตอดเขาไม่หยุด นอกเหนือจากราคะ โครวลีย์รู้สึก…

มีคำบรรยายใดควรค่าและเพียงพอสำหรับผู้เป็นที่รักของเขาด้วยหรือ

เขาจำไม่ได้ว่าเคยรู้สึกได้รับความรักถึงเพียงนี้

“ช้าลง—ได้โปรด แองเจิ้ล” โครวลีย์หอบ ใช้มือยันกายตนขึ้น แว่วเสียงอซิราเฟลครางเมื่อองศาการเสียดแทรกในร่างแปรเปลี่ยน โครวลีย์รีบโอบเอวอีกฝ่ายไว้ คุณเทวดาจับเนินไหล่คนรัก ขยับสะโพก ควบคุมจังหวะให้ช้าลง โครวลีย์หลับตาแน่น หอบลึก “โทษที—หมายถึง—เร็วขึ้นก็ได้ ถ้านาย—ถ้านายอยาก—”

_เกิดอะไรขึ้น_

โครวลีย์หายใจถี่ขึ้น แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะกามกิจเพียงอย่างเดียว อซิราเฟลชะงักหยุด ผละมือจากไหล่ไปประคองวงหน้าอีกฝ่าย แววกังวลฉายชัดในดวงตา

“ที่รัก โครวลีย์? อะไรหรือ ให้ผมหยุ—” อซิราเฟลขยับตัว ทำท่าจะผละออก

โครวลีย์รีบกระชับวงแขนตน “อย่าไป—อยู่ตรงนี้แหละ ฉันแค่…” เขาสูดหายใจลึก หลับตาแน่น หน้าผากโน้มไปจรดเนินอก “ขอเวลาฉันสักครู่ ฉันแค่—นายช่าง… นายดีกับฉัน” _นั่น_ออกจะเป็นคำกล่าวที่น้อยกว่าความเป็นจริง “ฉันแค่… รู้สึกเต็มตื้นนิดหน่อย”

อซิราเฟลเลื่อนมือทั้งสองไปลูบศีรษะอีกฝ่าย นิ้วมือข้างหนึ่งแทรกจมลงกับเรือนผมสีเพลิง อีกมือหยุดอยู่บนหลังคอ ปล่อยให้โครวลีย์ตรับฟังจังหวะหัวใจตนชั่วครู่ แล้วว่า “ผมได้ยินมาว่าปิศาจเต้นรำ นั่นเป็นเรื่องจริงไหมครับ”

“นั่น…” โครวลีย์สูดหายใจเข้า ยังไม่ลืมตา “ก็จริง อาจทำได้ไม่ดีนัก แต่ก็จริง—ทำไมเหรอ”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น…” อซิราเฟลเริ่ม น้ำเสียงเจือความประหม่า _เกือบ_กระวนกระวายใจ “เต้นกับผมนะครับ คุณอยากเป็นฝ่ายนำรึเปล่า—ผมหมายถึง…” นิ้วโป้งนวดขมับโครวลีย์อย่างเบามือ “คุณอยากทำให้ผมเสร็จสมแบบไหน”

โครวลีย์เงยมองคุณเทวดาช้า ๆ _อซิราเฟล _ชื่อที่เขาได้ยินในสีน้ำมันและผืนผ้าใบของพระเจ้า _อซิราเฟล _แหล่งกำเนิดดนตรีที่จับต้องดวงวิญญาณของเขา _อซิราเฟล_

“อซิราเฟล” เขาเรียก

เจ้าของนามครวญรับ เปลือกตาปิดไหวเมื่อโครวลีย์ขยับสะโพก เวลาเดียวกับที่เพรียกชื่อเขา

_“__โครวลีย์__” _อซิราเฟลเอ่ยรับ ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูเหมือน_ได้โปรด _พลางกดสะโพกสะท้อนจังหวะกลับอย่างนุ่มนวล

เต้นรำ

โครวลีย์นำอซิราเฟลไปสู่ฟลอร์เต้นรำในวันนั้น ทำให้เขาอิ่มเอม ฟังเขาเปล่งเสียง ยลดูเขาเบ่งบาน

อซิราเฟลจับมือโครวลีย์มาสัมผัสเขา โครวลีย์เสกมือเขาให้อุ่นลื่น ก่อนจะรูดปรนเปรอลำท่อนให้เต็มมือ พลางขยับสะโพกป้อนอีกฝ่ายถี่ยิบ คุณเทวดาครางอย่างร่านรัก ปล่อยตัวลงมากับแรงโน้มถ่วงเพื่อรับจังหวะรักหนักหน่วงในช่วงท้าย และเสร็จสมในที่สุด

โครวลีย์สั่งตัวเองให้จดจำภาพตรงหน้าไว้ อซิราเฟลผู้กำลังสั่นสะท้านด้วยความสุขสุดขีด หลั่งน้ำข้นขุ่นใส่มือและหน้าท้องของเขา ปรากฏภาพเย้ายวนเกินจินตนาการระหว่างที่โครวลีย์ตวัดสะโพกขึ้นไปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า กดย้ำจุดอ่อนไหวในตัวอซิราเฟลตลอดภาวะสุขสม

“ได้โปรด—ที่รัก ถึงเพื่อผม—ข้างในผม” อซิราเฟลเว้าวอน

โครวลีย์ถึงจุดอย่างสุดทน ฉีดหลั่งลึกลงไปในช่องทางร้อน สีหน้าซ่านเสียวอิ่มเอม

จังหวะเดียวกันนั้น อซิราเฟลก็ดึงตัวโครวลีย์เข้าหา เคลื่อนกายนอนหงาย พลางจับยึดสะโพกคนรักให้เคลื่อนตามมา โครวลีย์หอบหนัก ลำลึงค์ยังไม่หยุดกระตุกขณะที่อซิราเฟลจัดร่างเขาให้นอนคร่อม ขาของคุณเทวดาเกี่ยวกระหวัดรอบเอวโครวลีย์ ส้นเท้ากดลงที่ปลายสันหลังเป็นเชิงเชิญชวนให้คนรักบดเบียดกายเข้าหา

อซิราเฟลเผยอปากอันชุ่มชื้น ดวงตาจับจ้องใบหน้าทุกส่วนของโครวลีย์ ช่องทางที่บีบเกร็งจากการสุขสมก่อนหน้า เริ่มเต้นตุบด้วยความกระสันอยากอีกครา

“โครวลีย์ คนดีของผม” เขาก้มหน้าและเบนสายตาไปทางอื่น ราวกับอับอายอยู่ในที “พาผมไปเต้นรำอีกครั้งเถิด ทำผมจนกว่าผมจะนึกเพียงชื่อของคุณออก”

_“__เห็นแก่ใครก็ตามเถอะ__” _โครวลีย์สบถ โน้มไปจูบขมับอซิราเฟล แล้วเริ่มเคลื่อนกายเป็นจังหวะเนิบช้า ลำท่อนที่เพิ่งเสร็จกิจนั้นยังไม่ทันอ่อนตัวดี ก็แข็งขืนพร้อมเติมเต็มอซิราเฟลอีกครั้ง สะโพกขยับทวีเป็นจังหวะสั้น ๆ มอบรักให้อย่างไม่อาจต้านทาน ตอบรับเสียงหอบวาบหวิวของอซิราเฟล “นายแน่ใจนะว่าไม่เคยทำภารกิจว่าด้วยบาปทั้งเจ็ดน่ะ เพราะเรื่องราคะนายน่าจะชนะขาด”

อซิราเฟลหัวเราะร่วน—ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นคราง เขาโอบคอโครวลีย์ไว้ในวงแขน มองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาเปี่ยมความรักและความปรารถนา “คุณดีกับผม” เขาหอบกระชั้น สะท้อนถ้อยประโยคของโครวลีย์ก่อนหน้านี้ สะโพกขยับสอดคล้องกับโครวลีย์ “คุณช่าง… ดีกับผมเหลือเกิน”

ชั่ววูบหนึ่ง ดวงตาของโครวลีย์เต็มตื้นไปด้วยอารมณ์ เขาเลื่อนมือหนึ่งไปแตะแก้มคุณเทวดา “อซิราเฟล” ริมฝีปากขยับอ้าค้าง ราวกับต้องการเอ่ยอะไรบางอย่าง แต่มีเพียงเสียงหอบเล็ดลอดออกมา

อซิราเฟลขยับปากเป็นรูป ‘ผมรู้’ โดยไร้เสียง แล้วว่า “รักคุณ… รักคุณเหมือนกัน”

โครวลีย์จูบอซิราเฟล ดูดดื่ม ยาวนานและล้ำลึก ราวกับจะประทับตราทิ้งท้ายถ้อยคำนั้น

∞

ความกระวนกระวายของคุณเทวดาได้เลือนหายไปแล้ว

โครวลีย์เดินเคียงกายอซิราเฟลไปตามทางเดินเล็ก ๆ ผ่านหมู่บ้านเมวากิสซีย์ ไปตามทิวเขา มุ่งไปสู่ ‘สวนที่สาบสูญของเฮลิแกน’ เขาเลื่อนมือไปจับมืออซิราเฟลระหว่างที่อีกฝ่ายก้าวลงบนหินขณะข้ามธารน้ำ

นาทีนั้น เขานึกสงสัยว่าหากพวกเขาทั้งคู่เป็นมนุษย์ เขาจะพูดว่าอะไร – _รองเท้านั่นไม่เหมาะกับการมาเดินที่นี่เอาซะเลย _เรื่องพวกนั้นไม่จำเป็นต้องสะกิดใจพวกเขา เป็นเช่นนี้เสมอมามิใช่หรือ โครวลีย์กับอซิราเฟล แทรกผ่านกาลเวลา กลมกลืนไปกับโลกมนุษย์ โดยไม่เชิงเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของมัน

แต่มันกลับกลายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของพวกเขา

“นายเงียบจัง คิดอะไรอยู่เหรอ” โครวลีย์ถาม

อซิราเฟลยิ้มบาง “พยายามนึกบทกลอนที่สามารถบรรยายความรู้สึกของผมได้ แต่ก็… ไม่เชิงนึกออกว่ามีอะไรที่เหมือนเป๊ะเสียทีเดียว”

“ฮืม”

“ผมกลับนึกถึง… คำพยากรณ์ของแอกเนส นัตเตอร์ _‘__ร่างบนอาชาทั้งสี่จักควบม้า สามร่างนั้นจักควบม้าบนท้องนภามาเป็นคู่ และหนึ่งในนั้นจักมากับเปลวเพลิง และจักหามีผู้ใดหยุดยั้งได้ มิใช่ปลา มิใช่ฝนจากฟ้า มิใช่ทั้งปิศาจและเทพยดา__’_”

“อือฮืมม์ ว่าแต่ มันเชื่อมโยงความรู้สึกนายยังไงเหรอ”

“ก็แค่…” อซิราเฟลยิ้มแก้เก้อ “_นางรู้_ ใช่ไหมล่ะครับ ว่าเราควรจะไปที่นั่นมาตลอด คุณกับผม” เขาบีบมือโครวลีย์ ยากจะบอกว่า ‘นาง’ ที่อซิราเฟลพาดพิงหมายถึงแอกเนส หรือ_พระนาง_

“นั่น… ไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของฉัน”

“ผมหมายถึง… เป็นความรู้สึกแบบเดียวกับที่ผมเคยพูดเกี่ยวกับเซาธ์ดาวน์ส ผมรู้สึกอย่างกับว่า เราควรจะมาถึงจุดนี้มาตลอด” อซิราเฟลผ่อนลมหายใจ ยิ้มอ่อนโยน

ความนัยในความเงียบส่งผ่านมาถึงโครวลีย์ _ผมหวังว่าคุณจะรู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน_

“ฉันคิดมาตลอด ว่าอยากจะพานายมาที่นี่สักวัน” โครวลีย์ว่า

“ครับ?”

“เฮลิแกน” โครวลีย์บอก “ฉันคิดมาตลอดว่าอยากพานายมาพบนางสักวัน”

“โอ้”

“ต้องให้เครดิตพวกมนุษย์สำหรับการออกแบบเฮลิแกน แน่ล่ะ แต่ว่า… หลายครั้งที่แวะเวียนมา… ฉันก็ทำตัวเป็นเหมือนผู้ปกครองของพวกพืชพรรณ จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้ล่ะมั้ง”

“ผมพอจะนึกภาพออก” อซิราเฟลยิ้มเอ็นดู “คุณพี่เลี้ยงเด็กแอชทอเรธก็ทำเฉกเดียวกัน ผมมองดูเธอมาตลอด เป็นผู้ปกครองที่เข้มงวด เต็มไปด้วยความโกรธา จนสวนของคุณลุงฟรานซิสเจือกลิ่นอายความกลัว แต่ใบไม้ทุกใบ กลีบดอกไม้ทุกดอกล้วนสวยสดงดงาม” เขาทอดสายตาออกไปที่ประตูทางเข้าสวนเฮลิแกนที่พวกเขาเดินมาถึงในที่สุด “เธอสอนให้ผมรู้ว่าไม่ใช่ทุกความกลัวที่เลวร้าย”

โครวลีย์เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาหยุดหายใจเมื่อเขาเริ่มพูดอีกครั้ง “มาเถอะ”

∞

หัวใจของโครวลีย์เต้นรัวแรงนับแต่ก้าวเข้ามาในเฮลิแกน ขาที่ก้าวเดินรู้สึกราวกับลอยได้ นี่เองคงเป็นความรู้สึกของวิญญาณหลุดออกจากร่างที่มนุษย์พรรณนาถึง เขาได้ยินเสียงตัวเองพูดตอบรับอซิราเฟลเรื่อยเปื่อย จนกระทั่งความอุ่นที่มือค่อย ๆ หวนคืน เขาหันไปพิศมองคนข้างกาย อซิราเฟลดูเพลิดเพลินระคนอัศจรรย์ใจกับความงดงามอลังการของสวนเฮลิแกนไม่น้อย เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นเมื่อเห็นพันธุ์ไม้แปลกตากับประติมากรรมที่ทำจากหิน พืชไม้และดินโคลน เขาหัวเราะเมื่อเดินลัดเลาะตั้งแต่สะพานไม้ไปจนถึงสะพานเชือก เขาแม้แต่บอกรักพืชเขียวบนผืนน้ำและกอเฟิร์นยักษ์อายุร้อยปี

แม้แต่โครวลีย์ก็รู้สึกได้ว่า อซิราเฟล_รัก_ที่นี่

อซิราเฟลเริ่มพูดน้อยลงเมื่อพวกเขาเดินผ่านอุโมงค์โครงไม้แอปเปิ้ล – เดือนนี้ไม่ตรงกับเวลาออกผล แต่มันก็ผลิใบสวยงาม คุณเทวดาดูจะเพิ่งสังเกตว่าโครวลีย์พูดไม่มากนัก จึงหันมาถามความเป็นมาของเฮลิแกนเรื่อยเปื่อย

โครวลีย์เล่าถึงบางคนที่มีส่วนในการบูรณะสวน ส่วนใหญ่ย้อนไปเพียงยุค 1990 เสียงที่ออกมาจากปากเขาฟังดูเป็นธรรมชาติ แต่หัวใจเขาเริ่มกลับมาเต้นแรงจนรู้สึกหูอื้ออีกครั้ง

_คุณเทวดาจะรู้ภาษาพืชพรรณหรือไม่_

เขาไม่แน่ใจ แต่ส่วนลึกของเขาคิดว่า อซิราเฟลรู้

(โครวลีย์อาจเป็นผู้ล่อมนุษย์มาสู่ความรู้ แต่สำหรับโครวลีย์ อซิราเฟลเป็นถึงผู้มอบความหยั่งรู้ให้เขา เขามักจะมองว่าอซิราเฟลรู้หลายสิ่งมากกว่าที่แสดงออก)

ในที่สุด พวกเขาก็เดินมาถึงสวนกุหลาบพันปี ปลูกเป็นดงกว้าง เมื่อเดินมาถึงจุดศูนย์กลางสนามหญ้า จักพิศเห็นสีหวานตระการตาไปรอบกายสามร้อยหกสิบองศา

อซิราเฟลก้าวเดินไปอย่างช้า ๆ ดูระมัดระวังอย่างประหลาด ราวกับเกรงจะปลุกบางสิ่งให้ตื่นจากผืนดิน

“กุหลาบพันปี” โครวลีย์เอ่ยขึ้น เสียงแห้งกว่าที่ตั้งใจ “เป็นต้นไม้มาจากหิมาลัย ถ้าปล่อยตามธรรมชาติก็คงสูงท่วมหัว” โครวลีย์ชี้ขึ้นฟ้า – เขาจะกล้ารบกวนสวรรค์อีกครั้งหรือไม่หนอ “แต่ที่นี่เขาตัดไม่ให้สูงนัก ซึ่งก็เหมาะดีนะ” สีหวานของกลีบบุปผาอยู่คู่ผืนหญ้ากับผืนนภาแห่งฤดูใบไม้ผลิ พอเหมาะพอดี สมบูรณ์แบบ ราวอีเดน

“กุหลาบพันปี” อซิราเฟลทวน “ในภาษาผกาของมนุษย์ เขาว่า… ดอกของมันหมายถึงการระวังระไวและภยันตราย”

โครวลีย์สูดหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ อย่างเงียบงัน เขาก็คิดอยู่ว่าอซิราเฟลย่อมรู้ภาษาผกา แต่นั่นคือภาษาของมนุษย์ หาใช่ภาษาเดียวกับที่โครวลีย์รู้

“อืม” เขารับ เสียงสงบ

บังเกิดความเงียบอันแปลกพิกล อซิราเฟลเม้มปาก ประสานนิ้วตนเข้ากับนิ้วมือของโครวลีย์ มืออีกข้างยกขึ้นมาจรดริมฝีปาก

“แองเจิ้ล… แองเจิ้ล?” โครวลีย์เรียก ตาพินิจคนข้างกายผ่านเลนส์สีทึบ

“คุณเคยมาที่นี่”

โครวลีย์กะพริบตา “ก็ใช่ ฉันก็พูดอยู่”

“หมายถึง… คุณเคยใช้เวลาอยู่ที่นี่” อซิราเฟลกระซิบ พลางหันมาสบตา “มาพอสมควรทีเดียว”

โครวลีย์รู้สึกราวกับสายตาของอซิราเฟลมองทะลุปรุโปร่งมาที่เขา ชวนให้หวนระลึกไปถึงเมื่อเช้าจนแก้มรู้สึกอุ่น

คุณเทวดาดูพูดอะไรไม่ออกอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนว่า “ต้นไม้เหล่านี้เรียกชื่อหนึ่งอยู่ และ… เปี่ยมด้วยความรู้สึก”

ดวงตาสีทองคำวูบไหว _บางที แค่บางที_

“ชื่อของผม”

โครวลีย์เอียงคอมอง

_ดูเหมือนว่าคุณเทวดาจะรู้ภาษาพืชพรรณ ในท้ายที่สุดแล้ว_

เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจในคราแรกให้พวกมันพูดนามอซิราเฟล เขาเพียงต้องการสถานที่หนึ่งบนโลกที่จะถ่ายทอดและประทับความรู้สึกของตนทิ้งไว้ อย่างน้อยก็ก่อนโลกาวินาศ แต่ครั้นกว่าจะล่วงเลยมาถึงปัจจุบัน นามนั้นก็สลักลึกลงสู่รากเหง้า หล่อเลี้ยงอยู่ในดงกุหลาบพันปี และเอ่อล้นด้วยความรู้สึกหนึ่งที่โครวลีย์มิหาญเอ่ยกล่าว

“อืม” โครวลีย์พยักหน้า “ชื่อของนาย”

ทรายร่วงลงจนหมดสิ้นแล้ว หัตถ์แห่งพระนางพลันพลิกนาฬิกาทราย สู่จุดเริ่มต้นใหม่

พร้อมเสียงเพรียกผ่านปริภูมิ-เวลา

_อซิราเฟล อซิราเฟล อซิราเฟล_

**Author's Note:**

> อ่านแล้วคิดยังไงก็ติชมได้เสมอนะคะ <3
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกเมนต์และทุก kudos ค่ะ
> 
> คุยกันในแท็ก Twitter [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ


End file.
